Ours is the fury, so hear me roar because winter is coming
by IhateJasmine
Summary: Sophelia is King Robert and Queen Cersei's only trueborn child. What happens when the royal family's black sheep falls for the enemy, and then for his brother too, and what happens when she learns about the truth of her family? Jon/OC Robb/OC. AU! Not for prudes!
1. Prologue

**So this is my first GOT story, and note that English is NOT my mother tongue. This is AU meaning I can do whatever I want with my stories, but I shall try and stay as true as I can to the storylines and whatnot. This is mostly based off of the TV show since I am only currently on the first ASOIF book. So I doubt I'll basically be staying true to season one and two of the show, and making the rest up as I go my way I think. Anyways constructive critique and comments and tips would be helpful! So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Warning: This chapter informs swearing and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (apart from Sophelia), and all things Game of Thrones belongs to the wonderful GRRM!**

Prologue:

It was a pleasant warm evening in Kings Landing; the sun was just starting to set. The weather was warm yet the evening air was cooling down. The whole town was celebrating Kings Roberts name day. Everyone from the lowly peasants to rich nobles was in a festive mood. Peasant children were running around the streets buying treats. The locals ate and drank as they pleased. Young maidens flirting with the local boys. Rich noblemen and women enjoying themselves at King Roberts's outdoor feast.

It sure was a grand affair; everyone seemed to be savoring this particular day since it only lasted once a year. Everyone but one; Sophelia Baratheon Kings Roberts eldest daughter was in deep trouble. The young princess had been told under strict orders by her Mother that she was to wear a frilly blue dress during her Fathers name day, and that she was to stay put at the feast table with the other young ladies.

Sophelia did not mind dresses during formal occasions but this one was _horrid _it was itchy and frilly. She felt like a giant light blue lump. When she stepped out of it her brother Joffrey had laughed out loud, while her Uncle Jamie say she looked like a beautiful lady, but even he looked like he was trying to hide back a laugh.

Sophelia was also not aloud to play with the stable boys after dinner this year as she usually was aloud to do. Her Queen mother had complained that she was twelve years old now, and practically a lady, so she ought to act like one and also grow out of her childish behavior. Sophelia was thoroughly appalled by the idea so she snuck out of the feast after dinner, and went to ride at the stables ruining her frilly dress.

Of course the fun could not last and she heard her mother yelling for her, so she did the first thing she grabbed Aleron's hand her best friend who was that "that lowlife stable boy unworthy of a princess's time" according to Sophelia's mother. Sophelia and Aleron ran toward the streets outside the castle walls, Aleron lead Sophelia out towards a huge crowd of locals dancing and yelling. Sophelia had never felt such a thrill in her life. All her life she was locked up inside castle walls, she had never been outside the castle walls except for when she was to visit her families in Casterly Rock or Dragonstone. There were hundreds of people in the crowds and for a while Sophelia forgot about her stupid royal title, and felt like a normal girl who was free to act as she wanted. But after a while she tripped and she no could no longer see Aleron. She yelled and yelled for Aleron, but it was no use the boy could not be heard or found in the crowd.

The young princess panicked, and did not were to go. She started to yell and cry, when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She look back to see who grabbed her arm, she saw a boy who she did not know. The boy looked about twenty, and was very attractive with golden hair, bright blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Your grace, you look lost. Let's try and get you away from this crowd before somebody notices you're here." He said, not needing to whisper considering the noise from the crowd.

Sophelia looked a bit skeptic, but she looked around and knew that she did not have a choice, and nodded as the young boy grabbed her arm and told her to walk behind him so that nobody would notice her presence. They walked for about ten minutes, when Sophelia finally noticed that they were not heading towards the castle, but were by the deserted dirty roads. Then she saw two boy heading towards them. One of them was thin dark haired pale boy who looked to be the same age as the blonde boy, and the other boy a short stocky boy with chestnut coloured hair who looked a bit younger than them. The tall boy spoke up.

"Well well well, Aren nice work, attractive and no doubt a Lady by the looks of her dress, but isn't she a bit too young?"

Sophelia was not a naïve idiot and started to try and make a run for it, but the Aren the blonde boy grabbed her tightly so she couldn't run off.

"Nice try your grace, but you're not going anywhere. You see this is no ordinary Lady; this in fact is the Princess. Now as I recall, you said that a fuck with the princess is worth five fucks of a Lady. So now that I got her grace to join our presence, I no longer owe you for fucking you sister."

The boys laughed as they pushed Sophelia down on the filthy ground. Aren and the younger boy held her down. Sophelia started to scream as the dark haired boy started to stroke her legs. Aren tried to cover mouth with his hand, but the dark haired boy moved it.

"No! Nobody is here, everyone is at that damned feast, and I love to hear them scream. It's just so delicious." He said his eyes darkening with pleasure, they boy ripped her dress open and started to grab her breasts roughly. "Aaah well aren't you well developed your grace, and only about twelve and already starting to ripen. Oh and no doubt a virgin well we will have to chang that now don't we?" Sophelia starting to yell and cry until her throat went dry, as the dark haired man started to feel her body. He slapped her, and unlaced his breeches and spread her legs.

He spoke up and laughed. "Princess, there is no use of crying nobody will notice that you're gone for a long time, your fat twat of a Father is probably drinking his lungs out, and fucking one of his whores, so he won't notice you're gone."

Sophelia closed her eyes and prepared for the worse, as the man pulled his manhood out and entered the young princess roughly. She didn't even scream or cry anymore, as she just lay there waiting to die. This act was done with such brutality that she all she wanted was for somebody to stab her, and give her a quick death. But suddenly she felt the rough arms release her, and the man was no longer inside of her. She look down to see that blood trickeling down he thighs, and covered her nude body up as much as she could with her torn dress. She looked up to see her Uncle Jamie furiously grab the dark haired boy by the neck, and two other soldiers grab the other two boys.

"You really thought that you three lowlifes would get away with this huh? Well you just wait and see boy." Her Uncle spat and pushed his towards another soldier to take him away to the castle. He picked Sophelia up from the ground, and put her on his horse and they headed towards the castle.

Three hours later…

"That stupid idiotic girl! If she only would listen to me, and act like a girl her own age instead of a wildling-" Cersei Lannister yelled as she stood with her twin brother outside her chambers.

"My love, you cannot blame this on her. She is a child; she didn't know what she was doing. It's not her fault it's those damn peasant boys." Jamie said calmly.

"What use is she now? How am I supposed to marry her off when comes of age? And no doubt half the Kingdom already know the Princess spread her legs-"

"Seven hells Cersei, the girl was raped the last thing she needs is for you to condemn her. She needs your love and sympathy more than ever." Jamie said in disbelief to what she had heard her sister say.

"You know what Jamie, it's because she's Roberts actual trueborn. Yes it's the Baratheon gene that's the fault of her behavior." Cersei muttered.

She felt a bit guilty for saying this, but only a bit. Cersei loved her three youngest children yes all of them, but eldest daughter never felt like her own daughter. She was just too…. Different. Sophelia unlike her brothers and sister had inherited the Baratheon black hair, and dark eyes. Her spirit was like her fathers, she was not docile like Tommen or Myrcella. Even Joffrey was graceful compared to her, though unlike him she was kind and considerate and had a good heart. But Cersei had basically treated Sophelia like a bastard daughter, so did Joffrey. Her Father loved her, but she got rarely got to interact with him very much outside of social gatherings. Myrcella and Tommen were alright but they were too young. Her Uncle Jamie was kind enough, but the only family member who she felt truly cared about her was her Uncle Tyrion "The Imp" He was always fond of her, and was the only person who seemed to care.

"Cersei my love, you need to calm down now I heard that she's going to wake up any moment soon so please we need to be there for the young girl." He said leading a reluctant Cersei towards his niece's chamber.

**So, what do you think? I'm new to this and as I said English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter! Now I decided to change the story title since there is already a GOT story where they refer the main character as "broken" for being raped! AThis is also AU, but I shall try and stay truthfull to the cahracter personalities and whatnot. This story is atm a Jon/OC but will also involve into a Robb/OC story. But I'm not sure how it will end though. Anyways have fun!**

**Warning: There is some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all characters(except Sophelia) and settings are made by the fantastic George RR Martin. **

**/Mine'**

**PS. I decided to be cheesy and add a song to every chapter.**

_Shoreline-Broder Daniel _

_ever since I was eight or nine  
I've been standing on the shoreline  
for all my life I've been waiting  
for something lasting  
you loose your hunger and you loose your way  
you get confused and then you fade away '_

**Chapter One**

Sophelia POV

The Princess looked around the North surrounding her. It sure was beautiful, more beautiful than King's landing or even Casterly Rock in her opinion, and certainly more beautiful than Dragonstone. The forests and hills surround them were stunning, and the grey sky appealed to her.

It had been four years since that incident on her Father's name day, at first Sophelia had cut herself off from the world, barely speaking to anyone and usually she just stayed in her chambers. But after a while she stopped thinking about it, and started to pretend that she never had gotten raped. She had changed a lot though, she was not as happy-go-lucky as she was before her attack, and the young girl had become a lot of a realist and aware of the real world knowing that life is not a dance on roses. She was now a girl of ten and six years old, she had received her first blood, and both her Mother and Father wanted to find a suitor. Even though she was as a lot of people referred to as the "the ruined princess", everyone in her family insisted deeply on finding her a husband.

"Look your grace, we're almost there you can see Winterfell from here." one of the Baratheon knights said.

Sophelia saw a big grey castle, with murky stone walls and beautiful trees and hills surrounding it. It wasn't as grand as Casterly Rock or the Red Keep. But Sophelia thought that it felt more cozy and charming than any of them. She rode up to the front excited to reach the castle. Her Mother had insisted that she would prefer her sit in the carriage with her siblings and the other ladies, but Sophelia refused and wanted to travel via horeseback. She thought it would be a lot more exciting to experience the Kings Road, instead of being stuck in a stuffy carriage with her mother.

She rode inside of The Gates and saw a bunch of the Northerners standing in a line. The ones at the front were obviously the Starks. There stood Ned Stark proud and still. Catelyn Stark with her slender figure even from multiple childbirths and her Tully red hair in a bun. Robb Stark who was tall and handsome, with his mothers colouring. Sansa Stark graceful, beautiful and probably taller than Sophelia despite their age difference. Sophelia did not either fail to notice how Sansa and Joffrey were giving each other secret little smiles, if Joffrey hadn't in Sophelia's opinion been such a tosser she'd find it all quite cute. On Sansa's right stood the three youngest Starks, Arya with her typical Stark appearance; dark hair, grey eyes and a long face, and on her side stood little Brandon and Rickon. There was somebody missing though, Sophelia knew about the bastard Stark. But she was pretty sure her Father said that Ned Stark had treated him as his own. She stopped her horse so that she was next to Joffrey, and dismounted when she suddenly saw him. Standing behind his family with his dark Stark hair and grey eyes and brooding look. There was no mistaking it, she didn't really know why but she couldn't stop starting at Jon Snow, she found him intriguing.

Jon POV

_Was she? Could she be?_ No she couldn't be staring at him. He was just a bastard and she a Princess, she was probably staring at Robb or maybe even Theon. Yet he felt the girl's eyes burn into him. She looked at the Princess and the Queen; they looked nothing alike at all. The Queen was tall, blonde and slender with pale porcelain skin and sparkling green eyes. She was as beautiful as the men said. Her eldest daughter had inherited her beauty but looked nothing like her. She was petite and short for her age though she had a well developed soft curvy frame. Her hair was raven and her eyes were brown and heavily lidded. Jon started to stare at the young girl without even noticing that everyone was starting to walk inside. He went the other way and decided to go to the courtyard and practice with his sword. When suddenly Robb and Theon walked up to him.

"Did see you that family? Typical Southerners, their court ladies were a bit disappointing…" Theon said.

Robb rolled his eyes, and Jon just ignored him and stopped swinging his sword at the dummy.

"Greyjoy is that all you think about?" Jon asked with a rare smirk.

"Well when I'm hungry I think about food, though that queen she was a right fox. And that dark haired princess wasn't bad at all either; I mean did you see the tits on her. You know I might have a chance, considering that she's not a maiden anymore."

"Theon!" Robb yelled with a disgusted look on his face. "The poor girl was raped; she wasn't exactly a promiscuous girl sleeping around with everyone in King's Landing."

"Oh come of it Robb, you know I'm joking" Theon said smiling. "Though don't tell me you wouldn't say no to bedding with a fine specimen like that Stark."

"Well she's pretty, but too young and probably stuck up and a right royal prick like her brother." Robb said truthfully.

The two of them kept on bickering, and Jon decided to start practicing with his archery this time. Soon enough Robb and Theon went inside to get ready for the feast, which Jon was prohibited from going to since Lady Stark had insisted that seating a bastard the royal family could offend them.

He thought about Lady Stark's behavior, the smug prince, Theon's comments and that dumb royal girl who stared at him the whole time at the King's arrival. She probably started down at him in disgust, probably he reminded her of her rape and what could have come out of it if she got pregnant. How could he actually think that she would stare at him for any other reason? He suddenly felt fury building inside of him, and started to his the dummy with his sword.

Sophelia POV

The feast had gone on for a while, and it was great fun Sophelia thought. A lot more relaxed and crazy than the Feasts at home. Her Father was drunk as usual and flirting with some Northern serving girl. Her Mother just sat down glaring at her father, and Joffrey and Sansa were yet again giving each other flirty looks. She had been forced to sit down next to Sansa; she was a sweet girl but a bit uptight. Her Mother had called her to tell Joffrey to go to bed. She excused herself and sat next to Joffrey, who was sitting with Robb Stark and that Greyjoy boy. "Gods I'm bored, you should go and make friends with that pretty Stark girl she seems to be smitten dear brother." Sophelia said coldly, and took Joffrey's goblet of wine and drank it up. Theon and Robb stared at the disbelief regarding her actions.

Joffrey smirked and said. "I don't just walk up to girls like that they walk up to me, I'm the crown prince of-"

"Westeros, blah blah blah you're_ the_ Tywin Lannister's grandson and yadda yadda yadda, but you keep on forgetting to add you're also a right idiot. Now my dear brother it's time for you to go to bed. Mother told me to tell you that." She said and Joffrey's smirk faltered a bit. "My dear Prince you need your beauty sleep, to keep your pretty little face or you'll be a right nuisance tomorrow if you're tired."

Joffrey scowled and stood up and walked off to his chambers. Sophelia was about to stand up too, when Theon Greyjoy suddenly said. "Oh there's no need for you to leave you grace, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Theon Greyjoy, soon to be Lord of the Iron Isles." He brought hand out and tried to dazzle her with a smile. She wasn't really interested in him, but he was one of the few people who seemed alright so she reached her arm out as he kissed it.

"Charmed I'm sure"

Theon Greyjoy turned out to be a fun sport. He, Robb and Sophelia drank way too much and laughed the whole time. But that Robb boy was absolutely rude and cold towards her, and would only talk to her if he had to and stared at her with his cold blue eyes. After trying to get him to warm up, she saw it was no use and excused herself, claiming that she wanted to get some fresh air. As she walked she felt herself not being able to walk properly and she was more drunk than usual. She was also very aggravated and in a foul mood. She started to curse inside her head. "_Stupid Stark boy he thinks he knows me, well I'll show him-. _Suddenly she heard a noise from the courtyard, there she saw Jon Snow practicing with his sword on a dummy.

No POV

"Hello there" Sophelia said in a cheery voice walking towards him. Jon turned around behind and was surprised to see her behind him.

"Your Grace" He said bowing but looked a bit irritated, he had just gone through stupid taunts from Tyrion Lannister and was not in the mood to interact with another stupid southern twat just stopping by to give snide comments.

"Hmm… I don't think I've introduced my self have I? Well no need really. I'm Sophelia Baratheon, but you can call me Sophelia, and you're John Snow yes yes yes you are." She said giggling. "My Lord Snow she said "why aren't you at the feast?"

"Because my bastardly presence will offend you and your family" He said coldly.

"Not really, I mean as long as there is ale, food and serving girls Dad wouldn't even notice if Rhaegar Targaryen himself attended the feast from the dead, and as for my mother she doesn't like anyone or anything so that's ok-"

"You know you're neither helping nor comforting me" Jon said turning his back towards Sophelia and carried on with practicing with his sword.

"Who said I was here to comfort you?" She said, but Jon ignored her. "Anyways I wanted to take a walk and see Winterfell at night. Now if only somebody could show me around…" She said in a sneaky voice, but Jon still ignored the girl. Sophelia's anger came back and as she walked away she loudly said. "Oh thank for your kind offer to show me around, but no need I think I can manage. Thanks for your kindness." _Damn these Northern boys._

Sophelia walked towards the hills and then into a forest in fury not knowing or caring where she was. Suddenly she heard a few footsteps behind her. She started to smile. "Aaah I hoped you would run after me but I wasn't so sure." She saw a man walk through the trees but it wasn't Jon. It an unknown man walking towards her with a smile.

"Well it must be my lucky day to stumble upon such a beauty."

Jon POV

Jon looked at the princess walking in a fast pace away from him, but as he had expected her to walk back into the castle she saw her walk the other direction. _This cannot be any good. _He ran towards her but he had lost her and was pretty sure that she had walked into the forest. He ran inside knowing how his way around the forest when he heard a scream. Jon ran towards the direction the screaming had come from.

"Let. Me. Go. Or I'll have your head chopped of you evil little shit!" She yelled as he saw a man grabbing her waist. Before Jon cold do anything Sophelia kicked the mans shins from behind, but instead of releasing her free the plan backfired and the man fell on top of her giving him an easier target. Jon ran and pushed the man off of Sophelia, and was about to punch him in the face though the man was quick and ran off. Sophelia was still on the ground though she sat up shaking. Jon had almost forgotten that this occasion was most likely going to revive her memories from her attack. He picked the girl up, and walked towards the castle, when they were in the courtyard. She asked him to put her down.

"Look I'm sorry for doing that, I was just so angry. But I'd prefer it if you wouldn't mention this to anyone… Or my Mother will never let me out of my room until I'm thirty" Sophelia muttered.

"Of course not, but I should apologize for not escorting you, it's not safe for a lady to walk alone at night."

"No it's my fault, and thanks for coming after me and saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there…" she said her voice almost shaking.

"It's nothing your grace. We should get inside though if you don't mind. It's late and people might wonder were we are." He said with a soothing smile.

"Yes you're right I suppose" She said weakly smiling.

They started at each other for a moment his grey eyes meeting her brown ones. Even though her hair was messy, her eyes red and puffy. He was felt very smitten by her. Without a warning she cupped his face softly feeling around his face he closed his eyes as she stroked his cheeks, nose, eyelids and lips with her thumb.

"You're very brave Jon Snow" She murmured and then all of a sudden she kissed him softly first on the cheeks down from there to his jaw and then finally her lips rested on his lips ever so softly. His hands cupped her face, and his tongue licked her lips and he slid it inside of her mouth. Both their tongues doing some sort of swirly dance. Jon had kissed a few a girls before, but never had it felt this sweet as it felt with Sophelia. For Sophelia it was her first kiss, and she used to be aghast by the idea of physical contact with men since her horrific attack. But for some reason she as tempted to kiss Jon. Yes he was different, kissing him felt right.

**So this was the first chapter! Please do leave comments and whatnot! I'll try and update update tomorrow too! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. I'm making a small change that Jon stays a bit longer before he starts to decide to join the Night's Watch or not. Which means his Uncle is staying a bit longer too. Anyways reviews are always appreciated! I hope you people enjoy! Remember this is all AU!**

**Warning: Mild swearing**

**Disclaimer: All characters apart from Sophelia belongs to GRRM! And the part with "Wouls it not be funny is Arya was a man" is take from the movie factory girl! I just wanted a funny comeback for that idiot Joffrey!**

**/Mine'**

**PS. Have a nice day My lovelies! **

Oh Horatio-Tiger Lou

_It was 45 degrees and i could barely breathe  
He waved and said hey come sit by me  
I was scared at first cos when he spoke it wasn't very soft _

_I want you to notice  
I want you to care_

**Chapter two**

Jon POV

Jon woke up early that morning. He lazily got out of bed, and as he got dressed he suddenly started to remember what had happened last night. He was feeling confused and guilty. If his anybody knew what had happened, Sophelia would end up in a whole lot of trouble, and the Queen would end up decorating her red castle with his head….

"No more, I'm just going to ignore her. The girl's more trouble than she's worth. She's a princess, and I'm just a bastard of the North…." Jon muttered to himself.

He walked down to the dining hall and heard laughter. He saw his Uncle Benjen sitting with Sophelia both of them looking particularly amused. Sophelia's heart shaped face flustered a bit when she saw him. He tried not to stare at her. If he stared too long he'd be tempted to kiss her right there in front of his uncle and the kitchen maids.

"Oh Jon! Have you met her grace? Never met have I such a hilarious noble in my life, let alone royal, you should hear the stories she tell!" His Uncle Benjen said.

"Oh you flatter me! Why don't you join us Lord Snow? Gods this Northern food is underrated, any more helpings and I'll be as big as a giant North of the wall. You know with the Baratheon gene and all."

This made Benjen Stark burst out laughing even more. He usually hated it when people referred to Jon as "Lord Snow" since it usually was in a mocking tone. But when Sophelia said it, it almost made him feel like he was high lord.

"Oh no thanks, I'm not very hungry. I need to go to the stables to… uuh…."

"To go riding?" Sophelia asked looking quite amused.

"What? Ride.. No.. I mean yes ride " Jon said and walked out of the dining hall. Jon felt a pang of guilt for being so cold towards Sophelia, but he didn't feel as if he had any other choice. It was either that or the Queen's fury, and that was something he certainly could do fine without.

Sophelia POV

_What is his problem? _Sophelia was in a right mood thanks to Jon's behavior… Is this how he treats girls? Kisses them and ignores them? She felt hurt, even though they only kissed one, and had barely spoke, there was something different about him. Every male outside her family fell into two categories they'd either assume that she was a rotten spoiled brat who looked down upon people. The other category was those who would try and flirt with her either for her title, and because she wasn't a maiden they'd presume that she'd be willing to lay with anyone. But Jon, Jon was different. Yes he was a bit cold towards her at first but he gave her a chance, and he never judged her. The way he looked at her, was different to say the least. She didn't know what it was. But it made her feel good…

She was setting her hair up in her chambers; she wasn't a fan of the southern hair do that was popular among royal southerners. She instead braided her hair into a bun letting hair parts out. She heard some noise outside, and looked out her window to see what was causing the noise. She saw Robb and Jon practicing with their swords while Theon and her brother were watching. She was bored stuck being up in her chambers, and had to her Mother's displeasure refused join the daily sewing lesson with Sansa, Arya and her sister. She decided to walk downstairs and go to the courtyard. As she walked to the courtyard, her brother looked at her with a smug look.

"Aren't you supposed to be with those Stark girls and Myrcella?" He asked.

"Shows how little you know little brother." She answered back coolly.

"How did you convince Mother to let you off?" She heard him ask as she started to stare at Jon who was avoiding her gaze.

"I threatened to invite Uncle Stannis to her name day feast; you know how she gets around dad's side of the family. The only person she can stand is Renly, and that's only because he's in Father's small council." She said, both Joffrey and Theon laughed.

"Hey look there's Arya Stark wouldn't it be funny if she were actually a man." Joffrey mocked as Arya walked past them being pushed inside the castle by her handmaid; obviously she had tried to run from her lesson. Both Jon and Robb stopped their practicing and looked as if they were going to strangle the blonde prince. But before they could say anything, Sophelia said. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if Joffrey actually was a man". This made Theon and even Robb burst into laughter as Joffrey stomped away. Jon looked as if wanted to laugh but held his laughter back and walked away.

"I'm sorry about him My Lord's; I suspect that his nursemaid dropped him a lot when he was a babe." She said and walked off to Jon's direction.

As she walked off she heard Robb say "That one is a nutter!"

Jon POV

"I thought I could find you hear" Jon when he was inside the stable. He saw Sophelia entering the stables smiling. _This girl is everywhere, I can't fucking avoid her. Gods kill me… _

"You never give up do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't, and you're never in a good mood now are you?" She said smiling.

"Oh don't be like that-"He said, and Sophelia suddenly got very annoyed.

"How dare you, what do you mean don't be like that. _You _don't be like that, what gives you the right to ignore me? Do you always do this? Do you always kiss girls and then-"

Jon interrupted her by pulling her towards him, grabbing her head and kissing her. She responded to his kiss by slipping her tongue inside his mouth, both their tongues fought for dominance, making Sophelia moan and mutter. "No don't think that you can just-"Jon kissed her again biting her lower lip softly. "It's not fair I was planning on being mad at you, "She said. He chuckled and kissed both her cheeks.

"I'm sorry your grace, I didn't mean for you to think of me like that. I would _never_ treat you that way." He said while stroking both her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh I'm sorry for presuming the worst, and please don't call me your grace it's Sophelia." She said.

"Okay then…. Sophelia" he said smiling.

"But why did you ignore me this morning then?" She asked her smile faltering.

"Well… The thing is My Gra- Sophelia. You're a royal princess, and I'm just a bastard. It is not right for us to be well you know…"

"Jon! I don't care about that honestly, it's all bullshit! This whole bastard, noble, peasant thing is fucking ridiculous… I don't care about a person's title, I care about their character. That's what matters to me…"

Jon stared at her with admiration; he was surprised that somebody with such a grand upbringing could be so humble and down-to-earth. The rest of the day they went riding in the woods, and stopped by the hot springs at the Gods Woods. He found out that Sophelia was such an outgoing hilarious girl, she truly reminded him of Arya in some ways. He had never found it so easy to talk to someone as it was to speak to her. The only person he felt this relaxed was Arya, but it was so different being relaxed with your younger sister than it was with a beautiful girl.

"What is it with you Jon snow? There's something about you, but I don't what it is. You're so mysterious yet open." The brunette said as she dipped her feet into the hot springs.

"Oh I'm nothing special, quite boring and sulky according to a lot of people." He said, while staring at her.

She got out of the hot springs and walked up to him snaking her arms around his waist.

"You could _never _be boring, sulky yes. Boring? No, that's a lie and you know it." She said in a soft voice. He kissed her, and his hands started to play around with her dark hair. Her hands started to feel around his toned chest, and she started to kiss, nip and lick at his neck. Jon's breeches started to tighten around his manhood. He smoothly pushed her away and said. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late we need to get back before the others start to panic."

She nodded and they both rode back to the castle. Both of them dismounted, and as Jon saw Sophelia walk out he grabbed her arm and kissed her again. "Just one more, incase we don't get another chance later on." He said. She started to kiss him again, grabbing his black hair while his hands started to stroke her back which made her moan. Unexpectedly they heard somebody walk in and say. "What in the Gods name is going on here?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my tomatoes! I hope you're all alright today? Well I am an excellent mood! Last night I got a review putting me off a bit. Like I said constructive criticism is appreciated, it's always good to hear views on how to improve your writing, but complaining just to complain is a time waster to be honest,. It's a lose-lose situation. If you don't like don't read… But then I woke up this morning to a few kind reviews, and new followers! Thank you guys so much! You keep me motivated (well you and Rock Star Energy Drinks). **

**Warning: Contains swearing and sexually matures scenes!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights go to George RR Martin! (Apart from Sophelia) and this is AU!**

**Ps. it's starting to snow outside boo.**

_**We're all to blame- Sum 41**_

_we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!_

**Chapter Three**

**Sophelia POV**

Both Jon and Sophelia saw Tyrion Lannister walk inside the stables. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

"I'm sorry Snow, but could you perhaps give me and my niece a moment please?" He said in a monotonic voice. John nodded and walked out. Tyrion faced Sophelia and shook his head.

"My dear girl what have you done? This is madness… Is this what you have been up to? I already had to cover for you last night and today too. I thought you had been going for a walk or something just to get away from the others. I'd never have guessed that you'd been locking lips with Ned Stark's bastard." He said.

"Don't call him that, he doesn't deserve that name, how dare you-!" Sophelia said.

"Sophelia the boy's a bastard, nothing wrong with being a bastard in my humble opinion. But nothing good comes out of bastardry… It could never work out; he can't offer you anything my love. Even if he could you mother would never let you-"

"I know!" Sophelia exclaimed loudly. "It isn't fair, why can't have a choice to be free, I know it cannot work out. But I can't help but wish…."

"It's a part of growing up I'm afraid, you know all I want is just for you to be happy, but I don't want to start family conflicts either."

Sophelia sighed, and said. "I know, you're right but I can't control myself. I know it's wrong, I know it's forbidden. But I have no sense in morality as soon as I see him."

"Look Jon Snow's a good man, and I won't mention a word of this to anyone. Nor will I tell you what to do it's your own choice, but he cannot offer you anything for one, and even if he could, your mother would never allow you to marry a Northerner let alone a bastard. I advise you to stop this while you can my love."

"But why is Joffrey set to marry Sansa then? Last time I checked Sansa was a Northerner."

"Because Sansa is a woman so she'll have to move to King's Landing, if you married a Northerner you'd be force to leave the South your mother would never stand it. Anyways

Enough about this, if anyone asks you've been spending the whole day with me in the Godswood" He said giving her a pitying smile.

"Thank you Uncle Tyrion." She said giving him a weak smile back.

"You're just lucky that it wasn't your uncle Jaime who caught the two of you, I don't even dare think about the consequences" The short man said as they walking towards the castle.

**Robb POV**

Robb headed to the stables looking for Arya who as usual was missing. As he got close he heard two voices inside the stables.

"Don't call him that, he doesn't deserve that name!" He heard a female voice say, it sounded like the princess.

"Sophelia the boy's a bastard, nothing wrong with being a bastard in my humble opinion. But nothing good comes out of bastardry… It could never work out; he can't offer you anything my love. Even if he could you mother would never let you-"A voice belonging to Tyrion Lannister said.

_A bastard? The princess and a bastard? Could it possibly be?_ No… Not Jon, Jon would never go for the somewhat goofy princess. He had always talked of joining the Night's Watch and staying celibate, he wouldn't throw all that away for that girl… They must be speaking of another bastard.

"I know!" He heard the young girl loudly say, and even he started to feel a bit sympathetic towards her. "It isn't fair, why can't have a choice to be free, I know it cannot work out. But I can't help but wish…"

"It's a part of growing up I'm afraid, you know all I want is for you to be happy, but I don't want to start family conflicts either."

Sophelia sighed, and said. "I know, you're right but I can't control myself. I know it's wrong, I know it's forbidden. But I have no sense in morality as soon as I see him."

"Look Jon Snow's a good man, and I won't mention a word of this to anyone. Nor will I tell you what to do it's your own choice, but he cannot offer you anything for one, and even if he could, your mother would never allow you to marry a Northerner let alone a bastard. I advise you to stop this while you can my love." Tyrion replied sadly.

Jon Snow? So it was his brother they were talking about. Robb felt himself go dizzy, and only had one thing on his mind. _To find Jon_. He ran from the stables into the castle where he saw Jon inside and approached him. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to find Arya.

**Jon POV**

Jon was about to enter the dining hall, his thoughts were stuck to thinking about Tyrion finding out about them. True it wasn't as bad as the Queen finding them, but it still made him nervous. Though he honestly doubted that Tyrion was going to tell anyone about their encounter, from what he had experienced from him was that the stunted man wasn't all that bad considering that he was a Lannister. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his brother calling him.

"Hey Jon wait! Can I talk to you in private before dinner?" Robb asked in tone that was more demanding than asking.

"Eeeehm ok sure-"Jon answered.

The both entered a deserted hallway. Before Jon could say or do anything Robb said.

"Are you out of your mind Jon? The Princess? You had to go and fuck the Princess? Do you know what this will cost you?" Robb said staring at him intensely with his ice-blue eyes.

"How you know-?" Jon asked.

"I was outside the stables where I heard her and the imp talking about it. Lucky for you he's going to keep his mouth shut. But what if somebody else catches you? Somebody less forgiving like the Queen, the Kingslayer or even my mother? You will both end up in shit! And you can't just go fucking somebody out of wedlock like that, what if she ends up with a child? You of all people should know how Westeros treats their bastards…" Robb said. Jon could see that Robb didn't say this to prove a point or just to tell him off, but that he meant it with concern.

"I know, but we didn't have sex though… We only kissed ok? I know it's wrong I keep telling myself that, and I tried so hard to avoid the girl, but then she just sort of turns up out of the blue and I don't know what to do, and I kind of stop thinking about what is right and what is wrong…"

"My brother what is it with this girl that's so special? Why would you want to deal with a snooty princess?" Robb asked his voice sounding somewhat softer.

Jon stared at his brother harshly and raised his voice. "Don't you dare judge her… You don't know the girl she's not snooty at all, she may be a bit silly and yes she tends to say things without really thinking it through. But you don't know her Jon; she's amazing she doesn't see me as a bastard, she doesn't care about that. She see's me as Jon, not Ned Stark's bastard son. She's _nothing_ like her mother. She's the most easygoing female I've ever spoken to apart from Arya, if you actually got to know her, you would know that isn't a silly little brat like her nauseating brother."

Robb looked as if he were going to argue but then decided against it, and said. "I suppose you're right, you know how stubborn I am when it comes to Southerners. I admit it she hasn't shown anything to prove that she's like the Queen or that darned Joffrey. She's a bit too uuh… energetic for my taste. But then again that's just me. Anyways I advise you to stay away from her; this won't bring you anything but problematic consequences dear brother. So please spare yourself the trouble, and don't end up in a condition where you can't escape from…"

"Robb it's not that easy, I'll promise to try, but I cannot promise that I'll succeed." Jon whispered, and walked off to the dining hall.

**Sophelia POV**

As Sophelia got inside the castle she saw her mother inside with a stern look upon her face.

"Sophelia, where the seven hells have you been? I haven't seen you since the feast last night." Her mother said keeping her stern facial expression.

"Isn't that usually a good thing dear mother?" She shot at the blonde woman but afterwards regretting her thoughtless taunting.

"You insolent little child, don't you dare talk back at me! Anyways go get washed and change, we're having dinner soon." The queen said starting to walk off but then stopping for a bit. "Oh and one more thing, tomorrow you're to spend the day with Ned Stark's daughters, no more running off with your uncle."

"Do I have to? It'll be dull time spent."

"Yes, no exceptions. It'll be good for you to have more female company, maybe you'll behave like a lady instead of just looking like one." Her mother said before storming off.

Dinner was more fun than Sophelia had expected. She was seated next to Arya Stark, who turned out to be a delightful young girl, with a lot of spunk. They both spent majority of the dinner laughing at Sansa and Joffrey's silly behavior. She headed to her room a bit earlier before everyone else. As she walked by the hallway to her room she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned around in a jiffy to see Jon Snow looking at her, and smiling at her. They both started to take off from when they were interrupted at the stables. Jon carried the young girl up, and they walked in to her chambers.

**Jon POV**

Jon walked inside of Sophelia's chambers kicking the door shut behind him. He softly dropped her onto her bed. He felt a rush inside of him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the same time.

Sophelia sat up beaming, and grabbed his arms pulling him onto the bed. He softly kissed her neck while she pushed him down so that she was straddling him. She untied his vest and pulled his tunic off. Jon looked up at the girl, his eyes boring into hers. Sophelia kissed down his chest and abs slowly and teasing, this made him harden. Then out of nowhere her hand stroked his bulge above his clothing, and then she started to unlace his breeches pulling them down his hips. She gave a cheeky little smile, and started to stroke him up and down. Gods it felt good, he had never felt anything like it, and he felt vibrations everywhere in his body. The princess started to stroke faster and faster, it drove him mad, but he didn't want to release not like this, no he need to be inside her he thought. Without any warning he flipped them both so that he was on top of her. He started to kiss her mouth, as she pulled her dress off, so that she was in the nude. He stared at her body, and muttered. "You truly are beautiful". This made her smile at him.

"**What are you doing?"** He suddenly thought to himself. _"She is a princess, have you no honor? Have you been ignoring everything your father's been teaching you? What if she gets pregnant, do you really want your child to be treated the same way you've been treated your whole life?"_

He stood up and got dressed hastily and said. "I'm so sorry, I can't do this. You're brilliant and amazing but I can't. You deserve better…." He ran off out of the door directly to his room. He saw ghost inside, wagging his tail looking up at him.

"I feel like shit, but what can I do? It won't work out." He said looking at Ghost who stared at him with him bright red eyes. "You don't understand what I'm saying do you?" He asked giving the direwolf a weak smile.

**Sophelia POV**

Sophelia sat inside her room in shock, she was still naked. She understood what it was that made him run away._ It's the boy's damn honor._ She didn't get it, why was she so onto him? Weren't raped girls usually afraid of a man's touch? It was all very confusing. She hadn't been a hormonal girl no, but she wasn't as skittish as most sexually abused girls usually were, well she had felt like shit at first. But she hadn't been skittish, she had just felt used, depressed and down. But she'd learnt to just stop thinking about it; she had realized that there was no use in locking herself up her whole life. She needed to live again; it wouldn't get better just because she isolated herself from people. Even though the incident was to haunt her all her life and she'd never fully get over it, she learnt that if she got on with her life then it wouldn't affect her too much.

She wasn't too much of a boy-crazy girl, but with Jon it felt good. She felt so attracted to him, and he made her feel like she was more than just her name. They had connected, she didn't love him she knew that. It was far too soon, but she also knew that if she got to know him she'd eventually fall for him. But life had dealt Jon a bad hand, and she knew that they couldn't be together. It just wasn't aloud. It felt like a cliché love story, and Sophelia hated fucking clichés…

Jon POV

The next morning Jon got up; he hadn't slept much last night. He had thought too much about the night before, feeling so bad for what he had done, and dreading to face Sophelia again the next day. He paced back and forth for bit thinking about what he was to do. And then he came up with a solution.

Jon walked downstairs, to see his Uncle Ben sitting there breaking his fast, this time without company though. His uncle heard Jon walk in and looked at him and smiled. "Morning Jon! You're up early again"

"Morning Uncle Ben, I need to ask you something, before you leave tomorrow." He asked in a restrained voice, which faltered Ben Stark's smile a bit.

"What is it? Has something happened my boy?"

"No, it's just, I know I promised to wait until I was older, but I'd like to come with you to the wall, and join the Night's Watch…."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun Jon's joining the Night's Watch! How will Sophelia react? And what will happen now that Tyrion and Robb know?**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So I was about to go out tonight with some friends but then it started to snow way too much (its October I know…) so I was not in the mood to go out, and I decided to update instead! Oh and I'm most likely going to start a new Jaime/OC fic too, randomly decided to tell you guys that! Anyways enjoy my pumpkins! Oh and the whole Robb/Sophelia relationship will sadly not be for a couple of chapters, but don't you guys worry I have it all planned out! *evil grin***

**Warning: Mild swearing and Lannister rage!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sophelia the rest belongs to George RR Martin**

_**We got a big mess on ours hands tonight-The Academy Is...**_

_I've got that lefty curse _

_Where everything I do is flipped  
And awkwardly reversed  
You're seldom known and barely missed  
I always put myself  
In destructive situations  
I need oxygen  
To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been  
When it all comes crashing..._

_Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight._

**Chapter four**

**Jon POV**

"Jon… Are you sure about this? The Wall will always be there, but there is no rush in joining you know… Think through this clearly," Ben Stark told his Nephew, Jon shook his head and spoke.

"Uncle Benjen there is nothing for me over here; I don't see what the harm is in joining early… I mean I'm ready; I've trained to take the black ever since I was a boy. Please let me join…" Jon pleaded, his uncle seemed to take his word for it but was still a bit skeptic.

"Look Jon, The Night's Watch is for life. We don't father any sons or marry wives… It's a hard life, I'm not sure if you know what you're going to give up."

"I don't care about all that." He said. "Father will listen if you talk to him."

"Well…. If you're sure I'll ask him, but think clearly about this my boy. There is no hurry. I mean you can join whenever you want." His uncle said smiling. "Anyways I need to go recruit new member around the village; I'll talk to your father later."

**Sophelia POV**

Sophelia had spent her afternoon spending time with Arya Stark, her afternoon was well spent. In the morning she broke her fast with Myrcella, Arya and Sansa, afterwards Arya had asked their mothers if would be allowed to show Sophelia around Winterfell, both of their mother agreed thinking that they could be a good influence towards each other. They had both gone to the woods and practiced their archery in secret, and then they went riding around Winterfell; Sophelia suddenly wished that the little Stark was her sister, instead of Myrcella. Then she felt a pang of guilt, Myrcella was a bit too docile but she was always a sweet little girl. Though the afternoon's pleasantness ended when the two girls' had arrived home, everyone seemed to be in such a state. Both Arya and Sophelia looked at each other confused, then they saw Robb run up to them.

"Arya! Your grace! You both better hurry, Bran's fallen from a tower." Robb said looking absolutely panicked.

"What, will he be ok? That poor boy…" Sophelia asked Robb.

"What? Stupid idiot I told him to be careful while climbing!" Arya said.

"Look Arya spare you insults, we don't know yet, he's alive but in a coma. Arya you'd better go see Jon he's looking for you. It's important." Robb said.

"Why? What's happened to Jon?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"He's apparently joining the Night's Watch tomorrow already, so if I were you I'd go and spend as much time as possible with him today." Robb said sternly, this made Sophelia freeze. The Nights Watch? If Jon was to join The Nights Watch, who knew when she would get to see him again, or if she were to see him ever again…. Robb seemed to understand her look of shock, this confused Sophelia even more.

"What already? I thought he was going when was older, well alright I'll go and look for him. Excuse me."

Sophelia was about to leave when Robb called for her. "Your grace-"

"Please don't call me that, call me Sophelia" She mumbled to the auburn haired boy.

"Right... Sophelia, I need to talk to you I know what's going on with you and-"

"I cannot believe he told you" She interrupted him. "How dare he?"

"No no no, you've got it all wrong. I accidently overheard you talking to your uncle at the stables." Robb said staring at his feet with some un-Stark like shame written on his face.

"Oh right, well curiosity isn't sin… (AN: Sorry I just had to quote Albus Dumbledore there) "

"Look I'm sure you two might have had some form of… Well I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's a terrible idea. I mean he doesn't need some royal wench giving him false hope, and misleading him." Robb said, cursing himself for his choice of words, but still not entirely regretting them.

"A royal _what_ exactly? How DARE YOU! What do you know of Jon and me?"

"I know that it can't last! You're leading my brother in a trap, he isn't thinking clearly ok? You're messing with his head… If it weren't for you, he'd get to spend more time with whole family, and not have to go The Wall now."

"You are an insolent twat! I cannot believe what I'm hearing, if Jon didn't want me he could've said no! He wanted me as much as I wanted him! But according to you it's easier to blame me, than to deal with situations like a real man! You judged me from day one; you didn't even give me a chance. Gods are you always this stubborn? You just had it stuck in your big fat head that I'm some repulsive evil little shit… Well the only evil little shit here is you."

"You little-"He looked as if he wanted nothing better than to punch her in the face, but decided against it and calmed down." I can't deal with this, my brother's in a coma. I don't need to be dealing with petty little wenches like you. Just leave brother alone he is better off without you, you're a nut you're more trouble than you're worth!" he said, and walked off.

Gods, she used to be unsure of if she disliked the redheaded Stark boy, but now she was one hundred percent sure that she _hated_ Robb Stark.

**Jon POV**

Jon entered Arya's room where she was packing her bag to go to King's Landing.

She heard him enter and said. "Septa Mordane say's I have to do it again. My things are unproperly folded she say. Who cares how they are folded they're going to get messed up again anyways"

"It's good you got help" Jon said nodding towards Nymeria.

Arya smiled and said "Watch, Nymeria gloves" The direwolf stayed in her place.

"Impressive"

"Shut up. Nymeria, gloves!" Nymeria still stayed sitting.

"I have something for you" Jon said. "And it has to be packed very carefully"

"A present?" Arya asked smiling.

"Close the door" Jon said sternly.

He put her present on her bed, as Arya closed her door shut.

He unwrapped the materiel concealing her present, and brought forward a thin castle ford steel sword to her.

"This is no toy" he said, pulling it out and handing it to his younger sister. "Be careful so you don't cut yourself."

Arya examined her new sword looking impressed.

"It's so skinny" She said.

"So are you. I hade the blacksmith make it for you special, it won't hack a man's head off but it can poke him full of holes if you're quick enough." Jon said.

"I can be quick"

"You'll have to work at it everyday. How does it feel? Do you like the balance?" He asked.

"I think so." Arya said not taking her eyes of her sword.

Jon lowered himself to her height and put his hand behind her head, and spoke.

"First lesson stick them with the pointy end"

"I know which end to use" She said starting at his bright grey eyes, as he smiled at her.

Jon's smile faltered and he stood up and said. "I'm going to miss you"

Arya with her sword still in her hand attempted to give Jon a hug, but Jon interrupted her and said. "Careful"

Arya put her sword down, and jumped at him while he caught her up and hugged her. He sure was going to miss her; Arya was the one sibling that he felt the closest to, even closer than Robb.

"All the best swords have names you know." Jon said still embracing his younger sister.

"Sansa can keep her sewing needles. I've got a needle of my own." Arya replied.

They kept on hugging for a while, until he left her room and entered his own. Jon walked in just to see Sophelia sitting on his bed.

"What are you-"Jon was about to ask but she interrupted him.

"Look I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I need to say goodbye one more time before you leave…. I know it's stupid but I might never see you again. I just wanted to thank you for your company, but also I want to apologize for acting as I did. I shouldn't have been so on to you. But you'll do well Jon Snow, I know it. You're a good man."

Sophelia said, and was about to walk out the door when he pulled her into a big hug. He kissed her forehead, and they stayed in bed all night. They didn't do anything apart from cuddling they eventually both fell asleep on his bed, not knowing what was to happen the next day, but just forgetting about everything and everyone.

**Sophelia POV**

"Get up now!" Sophelia woke up to a loud voice yelling at them. What she saw was her Uncle Jaime standing by the door looking furious.

"Sophelia go to you mother now! We've been searching for you the whole night, Gods girl why do you always get into trouble; didn't you ever learn from-? Well just get going!"

Sophelia ran off to her mother's chambers. Where her mother was sitting with her father.

"You foul girl! Where the in the seven hells have you been? We've been worried sick." Cersei Lannister yelled at her young daughter.

"Calm down woman! She didn't sleep outdoors; she just fell asleep in the bastard's room. According to the maid who found them, they were fully clothed." Her father said looking as if he'd rather be wandering around the Dothraki Sea than to be stuck in this situation.

"Look, I'm sorry I fell asleep ok? Nothing happened Mother. Father you believe me right?"

"A bastard, for the love of the gods why would you even consider talking to that boy? You may not have your virtue, but have some pride girl!" She said staring at her with such distaste. "Gods know that you've got too much Baratheon inside of you…"

"Shut up woman! How dare you bring up her incident? Don't you dare insult my family again, or I'll see it that it's last thing you do, you impudent wench!"

"It's the girl's recklessness that got her stuck in the situation in the first place." She yelled, which earned her a slap from her husband. This made Sophelia shiver, yes she had a strained relationship, but seeing her mother get slapped always made her feel guilty and terrible. Because part of her felt sympathetic towards her mother, but another part of her felt like she earned it.

"Sophelia darling, please go to your room. Your Mother and I have some matters to discuss my love." The king said in an unnaturally calm voice.

Sophelia had no choice, and walked off to her chambers.

**Jon POV**

"So I see that you've taken a liking to my niece." The Kingslayer said walking towards Jon, grabbing him by his collar. "You listen to me bastard, now my family is precious to me, and I want the best for them. Which is not a bloody Northern bastard with no prospects or future, other than spending his whole life chasing creatures his nursemaid talked about"

"Look Ser, I didn't mean to-"Jon said.

"If I see you as much as talking to my niece again, you'll regret the day you were born. So you stay in the Night's Watch, and don't you come back." Jaime said smirking, and then finally he released his grip, and patted him on the head and walked out.

_Robb was right, the girl's more trouble than she's worth._

**Silly Lannisters! Anyways I'm going to start a new Jamie/OC fic so stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here's chapter five for all of you! I just wanted to add that it might look like I'm making Robb into a bad guy, but that's not it at all! He was just horrible to Sophelia in the last chapter, because his little brother "fell" off a tower, and his older brother is leaving for a long time, so he's already stressed out. It's supposed to show that there is passion between Robb and Sophelia, even if it isn't the good kind (yet). So don't be mean to Robb he's had a bad day, and he may have a bit judgmental in the beginning but don't worry he will learn for his mistake! **

**Ps. if you're not into Jamie being "uncle zoned" then check out my new fic "A foreign Duty" it's all Jaime/OFC**

**she went down by the water  
to give us some room  
all I need is a good five  
minutes of your time  
so we can sort things out  
and you can appologise  
for making me feel like  
feel like a sell out**

I don't feel like a sell out

**Sophelia POV**

It had been a while since Sophelia had left Winterfell, now she was in King's Landing. She never got to say goodbye to Jon properly, nor did she really dare to. She felt really bad about it, it was her fault. If she wasn't so attached to the bastard boy maybe he wouldn't end up in so much trouble. She felt extremely guilty, but she also missed Winterfell oddly enough. It was a nice change from King's Landing; she was also jealous of the Stark's closure as a family which she had never had.

Sophelia had spent her day not talking to anyone, and roaming around the castle, Ned Stark and his daughters were there since Ned had gotten the role of the hand of the king. The young princess decided to out to the courtyard for a walk. As she walked out she saw her Mother speaking to Ned Stark.

"Jaime and I shared a womb and we were brought into this life together. Our souls are bound, and we're meant to be together you see. We have three pure children together-"The Lannister Queen said.

"You mean four?"

"No three, Sophelia's Robert's only true born daughter. It's quite obvious considering her dark her. You see she was born to this world a twin. She had a brother a twin brother, but the poor black haired babe caught a fever and died. But seeing how my first daughter turned to be like, I couldn't have more children with my husband. So I finished him off in other way when he was drunk, so he wouldn't notice."

"I'm going to tell Robert everything as soon as he is back from his hunt. You'd better take you children with you and run away, because wherever you go Robert will try and find you."

Sophelia was frozen, she couldn't hear anymore she ran inside the hallways, she didn't know where she was running to but she needed to run somewhere. She didn't want to think, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare called her life. She had been running through different hallways when she bumped into someone.

"Oh steady there girl, are you alright? I've looking for you."

Sophelia walked backwards to see none other than her Uncle Renly.

"It's your father; he's been attacked while hunting."

Sophelia didn't comment and ran non stop to her Father's chambers. She opened the door and entered, and saw her Father lying down on a bed looking worse than ever.

"Father, what happened?" Sophelia asked, almost forgetting about what she had heard earlier _almost._

"How did I know you'd be the first one to see me now my child?" Her father said his voice slightly trembling.

Sophelia looked at his father giving him a weak smile. "I guess it's the Baratheon in me" She said in mildly proud voice.

The king stared at his daughter not showing any emotion for a while and muttered. "You know I should've spent move time with you, been there more for you. Maybe you wouldn't have been so miserable."

Sophelia started at her father in shock of what he was saying, she and her father did have a special connection since they were the only dark-haired ones in the family. But he had never gotten this personal with her.

"Oh don't say that, you were a great father. You just had a demanding job."

Her father snorted at this, and said. "Who are we kidding? I haven't done shit; I've been living the good life. Maybe if I had been there for you wouldn't be so miserable, and Joffrey wouldn't be so… well you know."

Sophelia eyes started to fill with tears; she didn't know how she wanted to tell her father about what she had heard earlier. She didn't know whether to let Ned Stark tell him or not. It would probably sound more believable coming from the hand of the king, than his daughter who spends her day locked in her room. But what if was too late? Though what would happen to her mother and siblings, would they get killed? She didn't want that. Tommen and Myrcella were both so young and so precious to her, and Joffrey and her mother? Joffrey was a despicable idiot, yes. But she would never want to set him in a place where he's dying, after all he was still her brother, well half-brother. Her mother? Her mother had treated her like a bastard child, made her life the living hell, using her daughter's own assault against her and blaming it on her. Her mother had never shown her any love as far as she could remember, she never really knew why. She was always different from the family yes, she looked different and acted different, but Sophelia just thought her mother wanted to "toughen her up" since she was the eldest. But she now knew why. It was because she wasn't a "pure Lannister", just like her twin brother. But _still_ she didn't want her mother to be killed. It was mad but after all the emotional abuse from her mother, deep down she still loved her. That was why she kept her mouth shut; though she knew that one day she would regret this…

Sophelia heard her somebody enter the room. She saw Joffrey walk inside and decided to leave the two of them alone. She walked out of the room feeling like a coward for not telling her father.

**Jon POV**

Jon had been in the Night's watch for a while, and the only thing he could say that it wasn't what he had imagined it to be. He hadn't expected much of it no, but it still was a bit of a disappointment. He went there feeling quite triumphant since he was the best out of the new recruits. But to his surprise nobody seemed to give a damn, instead of receiving credit for his skills people seemed to resent him for it.

He and a new recruit Samwell Tarly were in the dining room scrubbing the tables as a part of their chores. Samwell and Jon had developed a friendship after Jon had protected him from the other recruited tau ting Samwell.

"I know for a fact some of the officers go that brothel in town." Samwell said while scrubbing the table.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Jon replied.

"Don't you think it's a little bit unfair making us take our vows while they sneak off with their… Sally on the side?"

"Sally on the side?" Jon questioned sounding quite amused.

"Silly isn't it" Samwell said as he stopped scrubbing. "What we can't defend the wall unless if we're celibate? It's absurd"

"I didn't think you'd be so upset about it" Jon said making Samwell look at him angrily.

"Why not? Because I'm fat?"

Jon also stopped scrubbing and said "No"

"I like girls just as much as you do, they might not like me as much… I've never been with one." Samwell said nervously. "You probably had hundreds"

"No, as a matter of fact the same as you" Jon said honestly.

"I find that hard to believe"

"I came very close once." Jon said ignoring Samwell's comment. "I was in my room with a naked girl."

"Didn't know where to put it?" Samwell said glancing at Jon amused.

"I know where to put it" Jon replied stubbornly.

"Was she old and ugly?" Samwell asked still amused.

"Young and gorgeous" Jon said sitting down on the table. "A prin- highborn young lady" Jon didn't feel like exposing the princess, even if it only was Samwell. He had too much respect for her.

"What colour hair?" Samwell asked.

"Raven" Jon replied.

"Oooh I like dark hair" Samwell said smiling. "And her uhmm… eeehhh" he put his hands under his chest to gesture a pair of breasts.

"You don't want to know."

"That good?" Samwell asked impressed.

"Better" Jon replied smiling at Samwell.

"So why exactly did you not make love with Sophelia with the perfect well you know…"

"What's my name" Jon asked looking down and frowning.

"Jon Snow" Samwell said.

"And why is my surname Snow?"

"Because you're a bastard from the North."

"I never met my mother" Jon said. "My father wouldn't even tell me her name. I don't know if she's living or dead. I don't know if she's a noblewoman, or a fisherman's wife…. Or a whore. So I lay there on my bed the lady took both our clothes off, and I couldn't do it. Because all I could think was what if I got her pregnant? She had a child, another bastard named Snow. It's not a good life for a child."

Jon started to scrub the tables again, but Samwell still stood up and said. "So you didn't know where to put it"

**Sophelia POV **

Sophelia was in a mess. She wanted to confront her mother about her mother's infidelity but was too afraid. People in King's Landing who knew thing they weren't supposed to know ended up in trouble. Jon Arryn was killed and Eddard Stark was under the castle's custody for being falsely accused as a traitor. It was mad, she was so afraid; she saw her brother's true colours when he was crown King.

All her like Sophelia laughed at her brother's threats, saw him as pushover. She merely thought he was spoiled child who would eventually grow out of his ways. But now she knew what it was. She knew now what it was. The Seven strictly forbade bastardy and incest, Joffrey was the curse from the Gods for her mother and Jaime's sinful practice. She had always laughed at her brother's stupidity, but for the first time in her life she was absolutely terrified of her younger brother.

Sophelia being an impulsive one had run off when Eddard Stark had been put into the dungeons. She was good at escaping the castle so running away wasn't easy. The difficult part was living on the streets; she had somehow found a small secluded area that smelled of shit so nobody would disturb her while she slept. Her kind handmaiden Melara had given Sophelia her old dress and a shawl so she could conceal her identity out in the streets. She had become so filthy and ragged that nobody recognized her as long has she covered her hair and covered her mouth. She felt like those Ashaiian women her nursemaid told her about as a child; women with special knowledge, who could foresee the future and had powers. But sadly Sophelia wasn't an Ashaiian woman with special powers. She was a confused powerless girl from Westeros who had no idea what in the God's names she was doing. She had lived of stolen food from the market, luckily nobody would suspect her.

It had been a few days when she had walked past a few men packing who seemed to be getting ready for something, some of them she recognized as criminals she's seen be trialed at court, when she realized that they recruited men of the Night's Watch. She also saw a whole lot of people running towards the city square, and she saw her mother brother, Sansa and some other standing on a platform with Ned Stark who was in chains. She ran in the crowd who were cheering for him to have his head cut off when she suddenly saw Arya, and held on to her.

"Arya" she yelled towards the young Stark who look petrified, and didn't see who was talking to her because of her concealment. She pulled her shawl down a bit and Arya finally saw who it was.

"You but-"Arya said, but Sophelia interrupted her and show her head. She held on to Arya and urged her not to look as her evil excuse for a brother cut Eddard Stark's head off. She pulled a sobbing Arya away from the crowd to a street corner. She saw at the men preparing to go to The Night's Watch and knew what to do.

"Come on now boy" she said.

"I'm not a boy a boy" Arya said confused.

"You're not a smart boy now are you? Do you want to live boy?" Sophelia said who cutting Arya's head off with a dagger she had brought with there when she ran away from home.

"Come on boy you're going north!" She said grabbing Arya towards the recruits. A man, who seemed to be the leader recruiting the men, saw Sophelia pulling Arya towards them, his widened as he obviously recognized Arya despite her hair.

"Good sir of the Night's Watch" Sophelia said. "This is Arry my bastard brother, we have both recently lost our parents, and now there is nothing else to do so I'm sending him to the Night's Watch".

The man looked at her and "Said right then bastard I'm Yoren, and you're to do exactly as I say. Welcome to the black!"

"Eeeeh thank you ser Yoren" Arya said nervously.

"Make sure you stop by Winterfell." Sophelia whispered into Yoren's ear, as he nodded.

"Well my dear brother I need to leave, but if fate allows it we'll meet again. Be a good lad now!" She said hugging Arya.

"Thank you your grace" Arya whispered as they embraced each other. Sophelia smiled and walked off.

Sophelia didn't know what to do or where to go; all she knew was that she needed to get away from King's Landing. She walked her way through the streets ignoring the public as usual. She wasn't too sure where to go. At first Casterly Rock seemed like the right place to go. But it was too obvious, and protected by the Lannister army under her Grandfather's control. Tywin wasn't the most sympathetic man, and even though he was never very affectionate he at least never treated Sophelia any differently than her siblings. But if the wrong Lannister soldiers found her they'd take her back to King's Landing.

She really wanted to go the Stark camp, and tell them about Arya and Sansa but she'd probably be killed if showed her face. The last thing they'd want to see is Cersei Lannister's spawn. She walked through the streets not knowing where she was going or where she would head towards. The best thing would be to go to her Uncle Renly she was positive that he'd never take her back to the capital, but she didn't know where he had gone to. When he'd left nobody had told her where he was, and her Uncle Jaime was fighting Stark forces and would certainly not help. There was also Stannis; Stannis wasn't the most charming man no. But Stannis wasn't a Lannister, but a Baratheon. He wasn't fond of her mother or her family, but Sophelia did recall him telling her things like "well at least you don't have the sickly gold damn Lannister appearance, unlike your siblings" or "you got more Baratheon than Lannister in you, you're not a lost cause". So he did consider her a Baratheon, and if he knew that she was running away from the Lannister's he'd probably help her. She knew that he was in Dragonstone, and it was guarded by Baratheon guards so she'd be safe.

There was another problem; she needed a horse and more appropriate clothing for travel. She needed to get help. The best person to ask would be her Uncle Tyrion. But Tyrion was supposed to be battling with Lannister forces against the Stark's forces, so there was no hope in that. She could ask Lord Varys, but she wasn't too sure where to find him out the castle, and one never knew where they had him, and Grand Maester Pycelle was out of the question, the man was way too faithful to the Queen. Even though she was conscious about her decision she felt that she had no other choice, this world either help or save her. But it was better than to live in the streets.

She went knocked on the door to a large building belonging to none other than Lord Petyr Baelish.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I was bored and downloaded (oh naughty me!) The non cartoon version of The Jungle Book, I haven't seen the film for _years. _The opening credits come up and guess whose name I see? Lena Headey who for those who don't know plays Cersei Lannister! The movie's great you should watch it, since it's funny to see Cersei Lannister fall in love with Mowgli! Oh and John Cleese is in it, and he's amazing! Anyways I should stop using this as a blog, so here's chapter 6. **

**Ps. Robb is back YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but Sophelia is owned by George RR Martin!**

**Sophelia POV**

Sophelia was about to open the door when she realized that this is a brothel so the door would already be open. She entered the brothel not taking her shawl off, she know that plenty of people working for Joffrey used the brothel a lot. A beautiful red-haired woman in thin see through clothing came up to her smiling and asked. "May I help you?"

"Yes is Lord Baelish around? I need to speak to him it's urgent." Sophelia answered.

"Oh ok sure, come with me then" the woman said leading her to a room where Petyr Baelish sat reading.

"Milord, there's a woman here who needs to speak to you." The red-haired woman said.

"A woman, what woman?" He asked still focused on his book.

"I don't know some woman, can't even see her face" she said. Petyr looked up and smirked and said. "Send her in Roz dear, and leave us."

Sophelia stepped in and the redhead named Roz stepped out. Before she could say anything Petyr said. "How nice of you to come My Grace. You've been missing quite a while."

Sophelia didn't even comment on him knowing her identity, took off her shawl and said "Lord Baelish I sincerely need your help."

"Oh I know you do" he said still smirking.

"I need you to help me escape, and I need a horse and proper travelling clothes." Sophelia said.

"Aaah I see well, you're mother's looking for you, and you're brother's not happy with you. He says you're a traitorous outcast at the moment you know. Giving you back would earn me some rewards, but it would probably kill you. Where do you plan to go?" He asked.

"Casterly Rock" She answered quickly.

"No where are you really going?"

"Don't you usually tell people not trust you?" She asked smirking.

"Good girl, well good thing I like you otherwise I'd give you to the queen."

Lord Baelish had helped her indeed. He had provided a horse, food and clothing. They had decided that she was to disguise herself as a young boy heading to the Night's Watch. She had been given a brown tunic, vest, cloak, riding breeches and riding boots. She cut her long curls from mid back to her shoulders, and tied it in a lose ponytail. In the middle of the night he accompanied her until they were outside of the city and bid her farewell. She would forever feel deep gratitude towards Petyr Baelish she thought as she rode out into the night.

It had been about a week, Sophelia was still on her way to Dragonstone but was sure had gotten lost. She had run out of food, and needed to hunt but could didn't know what to hunt with, so she decided to ride around a forest and look for some fruit. While riding she thought she heard something, but shook her head but shook her head. "It's probably a bird". She felt her legs ache from riding for so long so she dismounted her horse and decided to lead her horse while looking around the forest. She was for about a while when she finally found an apple tree smiling she let go of her horse and climbed up the tree. She could pick the apples from the ground but she enjoyed a nice climb so why not. As she plucked the apples from their branches, she heard her horse neighing and looked down to see what was wrong when she saw three men in armor with crossbows directed up at her.

"Right there be a good lad and get down, or we'll make you come down" One of the men said. Sophelia jumped down from the tree, she had no choice and climbed down.

As they got close to her she saw that they had the Stark sigil on their armor _this could not end well_.

"Oh this one isn't a lad." Another man said smiling towards her.

"No you're right her tits are showing, even beneath her vest. Silly wench, what do we do with her?

"Do we kill her?"

"No his grace said we're not to kill women or aren't the Queen or any of her evil spawns."

"Let's take her back to the camp; the King will decide what to do with her"

The king what, Joffrey? This was very odd; she doubted Joffrey would be working with the Starks. But then who did they mean. One of the Stark's men carried her on his horse, tying her horse to his. And they rode off. They finally reached the Stark camp; the man dismounted and led her through the camp and entered a tent.

"Time to greet the king now, just because he isn't that Lannister bastard, you're still to address him as a king" The man said sternly.

"Who are you talking abo-"she said as she heard a voice say.

"What is this" She heard the voice of none other than Robb Stark; the absolute last she felt like seeing right now. The war had certainly affected the young wolf. He had grown even taller, and he had sure bulked up. His face looked older and more mature; but there was a sadness and worry in ice-blue eyes

"We found this one wandering around the forest your grace dressing up as a lad; we brought her in just in case"

"_Why are they calling him king?" _

Robb walked closer to her. As he got closer his eyes widened and his face froze for a second.

"That's not just any girl, that's the princess." He said his voice suddenly monotonic.

**Robb POV**

Before the man could comment anything Robb said "Go out and find my mother, and bring her hear. Oh and don't talk to anyone, I want to tell everyone myself."

"Of course your grace" the man said and walked out.

"Your grace? Since when did the Stark's want the Iron Throne?" Sophelia asked.

"It's not the iron throne I'm after you can tell that to your mother, all we want is for the north to be free" he said hastily.

Sophelia snorted.

"What in the God's are you laughing about?" he asked, _God's this girl was still infuriating.._

"I'm probably the last person she'd listen to, do you really think she'd take advice from her traitor daughter." The Princess said grimacing.

"Look you and your family have caused us enough trouble, and if they'd give us my sister's back then I'd let you go back." Robb said trying not to lash out and yell at her.

"What go back? No please no don't take me back there, I beg of you please." She said looking worried.

"We have no choice, I value my sister's lives more than yours" He said and she suddenly started to cry.

"You can't take me back, they'll use me. It's always been a big game to them, but I don't want to play. Please I beg of you, your grace I'll do anything. I know things, things about your sister's, things you don't know. Please keep me prisoner, I'll so anything. I'd rather be in chains than to be back with my family. Joffrey wants to torture then kill me."

"My sisters? What why does the bastard want to kill you? Wait what do you know of my sisters."

"Look, I'll tell you if you swear to me, swear to me that you'll never take me back and I'll tell you."

Robb was about to argue, but decided against it and said. "I swear, I swear on the old God's and the new ones your grace that I'll keep you hear as long as you don't betray us, and prove yourself to us."

Sophelia gazed into his eyes, her brown ones meeting his ice blue pools. The she said. "I don't want anything to do with my family, they're evil little shits. As you obviously know, I'm the only trueborn Baratheon heir, but I'm not entitled to the throne since I'm a woman. I don't want the throne either; it's not a wish of mine. But if having to take the throne meant overthrowing my brother, then I'd take it but otherwise I don't want it."

She sighed again and weakly smiled. "You know your family's a good family, the type I've always wanted. You're all good people; your dad's a good man. I overheard him and my mother talking about my sibling's bastardry, and my mother incestuous behavior. And the night your father was taken into custody I escaped, and so did your sister Arya." She saw him react. "Wait let me finish, I lived on the streets and the day they e-executed your father I found Arya. I took her to Yoren who is taking her back to Winterfell, so she is safe. But I'm so sorry to say that Sansa is still my mother's custody, but they won't harm her though. She is of too much value."

Robb stared at her, but then without thinking about it he hugged her.

"Thank you so much your grace, you saved my sister." He said his voice shaking, and was trying very hard not to cry.

"It's ok, I know of your innocence and I couldn't let them take her." She replied and then without thinking he smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Robb, what is this?" he looked back to see his mother standing at the tent looking ballistic.

"Mother I-"Robb said but his mother started to yell.

"Robb why are you fraternizing with her? She and her family are responsible to your father's death" The Stark wife yelled with fury in her eyes.

Robb explained everything to her, after a while her face calmed and she muttered. "I'm so sorry your grace. Please forgive me, it's just been so hard for us, it truly is a troublesome time. Now that winter is coming."

"It's ok" Sophelia said smiling. "I'm just so happy that, you're willing to give me a chance."

**No POV**

Catelyn Stark insisted that Sophelia was to bathe and to change into more suitable clothes. Catelyn took her to the river, insisting that she bathe there while she would stand guard. She was to get ready and bathe, while Robb would explain the situation to his bannermen. She got out of the lake, and dried herself with a drying cloth, and Lady Stark brought her smallclothes, and a dark blue dress.

"It's not much, but it seems to be in your size your grace. Come with me so I can fix your hair." She said smiling, at the young girl.

"Oh thank you so much Lady Stark, you've been ever so kind to me." Sophelia replied putting the dress on as they went to the tent.

Catelyn braided parts of her hair in a simple up do. Both women sat there laughing and talking about random things, basically almost forgetting about the dangers that lay ahead of them. As Catelyn combed her hair and started to braid it, it felt so motherly and tender that it made Sophelia sad, Lady Stark's family were in mortal peril thanks to Sophelia's family, and yet was she more affectionate towards the young princess than her own mother ever had been. She looked at herself in a small mirror. Her hair was shorter just past her shoulders, but it looked nice.

Both of them walked outside to the tent to where Robb would be dining with a few of the bannermen. As they sat there discussing the Lannister's next move, his mother and Sophelia had walked into the tent. Robb froze, he hadn't seen the young princess for a while, but God's did she look different. Her face had matured, her body wasn't as thin as before, and she was curvier and had filled out even more. She hadn't grown a lot taller but her short stature gave her a look of slight virtue which was endearing to Robb. She was so beautiful, he hadn't noticed earlier because of her being covered in dirt and wearing men's clothing. He walked up to her and kissed her hand "Your grace sit with us please." Robb also saw Theon eyeing Sophelia up and down in a way that made Robb want to kick at something.

Sophelia sat next to Robb and started to eat.

"So if I may ask your grace, where were you headed to?" Robb asked.

"To Dragonstone to join my Uncle Stannis, we're not very close but he's protected by Baratheon bannermen and hates the Lannister's. I wanted to go there for safety, since I don't where Renly's gone off to." Sophelia said.

"Highgarden, apparently he's been allying with the Tyrell's for marrying Margaery" one of the bannermen said.

"Don't the Tyrell's have like fifty thousand men?" Sophelia asked.

"No, a hundred thousand" Robb replied not taking his eyes from her, which made her smile.

The rest of the dinner was spent they discussed about allying with Renly's men. Sophelia excused herself earlier from the dinner wanting to go for a walk; she went walking around the river and then walked back to the camp as she got there she heard a growl and looked behind to see a huge beautiful direwolf walking towards her growling angrily at her. She started to yell and walked backwards.

"Grey Wind no, get away! Now!" She heard Robb yell. Grey Wind ran off, Sophelia laughed at the wolf.

"You almost get attacked by a wolf, and you're laughing?" Robb asked in amazement.

"I guess I don't know, after being chased by gold cloaks my whole life I'm sort of used to it." She said first smiling but then frowning. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, seven hells I just made it sound as if I take all this all to be a joke, I don't though. It's all very tiresome, all this for what? To get to sit on a chair it's mad, good innocent people dying because they don't have a choice. Dying for cause that doesn't even matter, so that idiots like my stupid greedy brother can sit on a chair and manipulate people and make their lives into plain hell. It's stupid." She said looking down sadly.

Robb looked at her; she certainly wasn't the same goofy young girl who infuriated him back home at Winterfell, she had become a mature woman who had suffered under terrible circumstances and incidents yet she still had a good heart which was very rare.

"Your Grace" He said smoothly. "I want to apologize for the way I acted in Winterfell with Jon, at first I took you to be like your family and didn't give you a chance. And now it backfired and I see that you're not what I thought. I'm sorry about Jon, I'm sorry that everyone did what they could in their power to make sure there'd be no chance of the two of you to be together. It's truly unfair."

"It's ok, it's in the past. Just like Jon sadly, I never loved him but we did have a brief connection it was different, but it's too late. One thing I learned after my i-incident was that we all go through difficult things but holding onto the past won't help us, moving on will help us to get over the difficulties. I went through what no child should ever go through in a lifetime, and it truly made me want to die at first, I felt broken as if it were my fault, but you know what? In some ways it made me stronger as a person." Sophelia said, she had never talked to anyone about her accident and didn't know what it was that made her even speak about it comfortably with Robb, but it felt good to talk about it.

"I now see why brother was so entranced by you your grace" Robb said which made Sophelia blush, thankfully it was dark outside so Robb wouldn't be able to see her flaming cheeks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, I had to study the whole week, and my dad was visiting from London! Anyways I hope you guys have had a happy Halloween, I know mine was alright I was going to dress up as Daenerys Targaryen but I spent all my money on ordering my GOT DVD's so I couldn't afford a white wig, so instead I went as a Dothraki girl which was fun! Anyways here's chapter seven, it's a bit short but I'll start a new chapter tonight and try and be done soon!**

**Warning: sexual content**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything except for Sophelia**

_Dance with somebody-Mando Diao_

_I'm falling in love with your favourite song_  
_I'm gonna sing it all night long_  
_I'm gonna dance with somebody_  
_Dance with somebody_  
_Dance, dance, dance_****

~

**Chapter 7**

**Sophelia POV**

Sophelia woke up to a cloudy morning and got dressed. She braided her hair and walked out the tent. As she went outside everyone seemed to be busy and she decided to go for a walk.

"Morning your grace" Theon Greyjoy said trying to sound seductive.

"I see you haven't changed much Greyjoy" Sophelia said sniggering which seemed to annoy Greyjoy.

"Careful now, you don't want to end up in chains like your Uncle"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The Kingslayer's here in our custody." He said.

"He is?" She asked in utter surprise Theon noticed this and laughed.

"You call yourself a princess and you don't even know that your own uncle's in the enemy's custody. You really live your own little bubble don't you?"

"I've been escaping the gold cloaks and the Lannister armies for about a month now, so yes I'm a bit left behind on the news front Greyjoy, where have you put him? Is he here somewhere?" She asked.

"No your grace, he's locked up in chains." Theon said.

"Take me to him"

"Yeah right, like I'm that stupid, you'll help him escape." He said.

"If I escape with him, he'll take me to Joffrey who'll have my head on a spike so escaping with him is the last thing I want to do."

Theon didn't say anything for a moment then finally groaned and said "Fine I'll take you to him"

"Thank you" She said. Theon led her to the more dirty smelly side of the camp where they had built up a prison are where a few men sat in chains a whole lot of them she recognized as the men working for her mother. As she walked pass the prisoners she heard them mumble various things like "Stark whore" or" Traitorous slut". As much she tried to stay strong and ignore these harsh words they still made her feel bad. Finally they reached Jaime's cage, but the man she recognized as her uncle didn't look like he usually did. He was filthy and his clothes were torn. His usually handsome face was covered in bruises and he had grown a thick ugly beard. Seeing him reminded her of Bran being pushed and all the lies her mother had kept from her and she felt fury burning inside of her.

"Sophelia? Am I dreaming or is that you?" He asked.

"No it's me." She said coolly.

"Well what a lovely sight you are among these criminals, even if you're dressed like a northerner" He said.

She couldn't stand it anymore, and kicked him.

"This is for you and my mother lying to me all these years!" She yelled

"Still feisty then-"He said but she kicked him again.

"This is for pushing Bran of the tower"

"Oh been listening to rumors again" He said smirking, she kicked him again.

"This is for what you said to Jon" she kicked him again.

"You know you're still a part of this family, maybe not by name but you're still related to us. You can never get rid of us" he said.

"Well good thing I look like a Baratheon, and carry the Baratheon name, it makes it easier." She said then walking off.

Seeing Jaime was too much for Sophelia's emotions. She ran off to her tent, she couldn't even cry she just lay on her bed and stared up thinking about how her family had cause too much damage for a lifetime. She was too overwhelmed and fell asleep for a few hours, after a while she woke up by a voice saying. "Your grace, are you decent?"

"Yes come in" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes open and saw Robb Stark standing in front of her.

"Good evening your grace, were you sleeping?" He asked sound a bit amused.

"I suppose I was… Wow I've been napping since noon I think… Anyways how can I help you?" She asked him smiling at him staring at him being somewhat entranced by the way he gazed at her with ice blue coloured eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner you grace." He asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I'd be honored to your grace" she said getting up. "Let me just fix my hair". She redid her hair then they both walked out together and sat down in a tent dining with, Lady Stark, Theon and few of the bannermen.

It was a nice dinner, where the war wasn't brought up much in conversation, probably to do with everyone having a bit too much wine to drink. After dinner Sophelia felt a bit too heated from the wine and decided to go for a walk. She felt herself walking happily not really knowing why she was so happy but the wine just made her want to skip around. The young princess started to walk out of the camp to the river and skipped around. All of a sudden she tripped on rock, and her jubilant mood suddenly dropped quickly and she started to think about everything; her mother's infidelity, her father's death, her brother's wrath, even her rape, but most of all she started to think of how the Starks were all separated and suffering all because of her stupid mother's incestuous behaviour….

She didn't hear anyone approach her and kept on sobbing until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Robb kneeling beside her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright your grace?" He asked.

She stopped sobbing and smiled weakly then said. "What did I say about calling me "your grace" my name is Sophelia"

"Are you alright then Sophelia" Robb said smiling back.

"Yes… Well no… I mean too much wine brings out too many emotions…" She said giggling.

Robb sat down next to her with her arm wrapped around her shoulder. She doubted he would do this if he was sober, but either way drunk or not she liked his comforting arm around her. She felt a shiver in her spine and started to think a lot more clearly now. His scent was intoxicating, and she felt a certain heat inside of her as he gazed into her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like ages, and then finally he pressed his lips against hers. His lips were soft and felt nice, she suddenly felt him licking her lips to ask for permission to enter her tongue.

She gladly accepted it and both of them started to explore each others mouths. Robb's kisses had sobered Sophelia up, and even though she started to realize how wrong this was she couldn't find it in her heart to stop him, and yielded as he started to rub her back. She sat on top of him and straddled his hips. Her mouth moved from his lips to his neck which made him groan, and as she kissed his neck she felt herself grinding against his hardening member.

Robb brought her head up and looked at her, and whispered. "You are very beautiful". She smiled at him and started to kiss him and unlaced his breeches. She started to stoke him slowly at first but then quickening the pace as she went. She heard him bite her shoulder to suppress the noise he made by her touching him. He took her hands off of him, put his cloak on the ground and put her down on it. She felt his strong hands rub sides and breasts. She moaned at his touch suddenly he stopped.

"Wait we shouldn't do this, its wrong… I don't want to dishou-" He said.

"Robb, I was dishonored years ago, it won't make a difference." She said.

"Your grace I-"

"Shut up and kiss me, please" She said knowing she was selfish but didn't care. All she wanted was closeness maybe this wasn't the healthiest way to fill her empty hole her family had caused but she didn't care she thought as the Northern King hiked her skirts up and entered her. He moaned her name as she started to move her hips with him. They both quickened their paces as they furiously kissed. She suddenly felt him pull her up and he sat on his cloak as she kept on moving. She moaned even louder as she felt his whole length inside of her. They both kept on moving roughly all sweetness gone. Finally Sophelia felt her inner walls clenching and finally released not long after Robb spilled his seeds into her. Robb fell on his back, Sophelia fell onto his chest while he still as inside of her. Both of them breathed heavily.

**Robb POV**

Robb woke up the next morning feeling some form of aching between his legs. He realized that he had woken up to a hardened member. He hadn't woken up to an erection since he was in Winterfell; the war had taken up all of his time. He started to stroke himself, he thought about Sophelia straddling him last night, the way her face looked as he entered her. He moaned at the thought of this. He carried on until he came. He knew what he had done was wrong. Even if he didn't really dishonor her, she was a princess for Gods' sake, a Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's daughter. But a part of him wanted to run into her tent and strip all of her clothes off and reenact what they did last night… He was to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters; the Frey's bannermen would leave if they found out what had happened.

He got dressed and walked outside, he saw his mother walking up to him smiling.

"Good afternoon Robb" She said still smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that, and what do you mean afternoon?" He asked nervously, he hadn't seen his mother smile but since his father's death so he felt as if something were up…

"You were asleep all this time, and I decided to let you rest for a bit. Rely Baratheon has decided to see us talk about maybe allying with him since he's married to the Tyrell girl, and now is in the command of Tyrell army"

"Why is Sophelia going with you then?" He asked a bit too loudly, realizing that he didn't want her to leave.

"Well she is Renly's niece, so she thought that she would help me to convince him to ally with us, I think she really wants to prove herself different from her brother" She said.

"Oooh yeah right, I just-"

"Robb" His mother interrupted. "You're betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters. An oath that cannot be broken.

"I know but I just-"

"I see you're finally up your grace" He saw Sophelia walk up to him smiling; he awkwardly looked back at her. He didn't dare say anything, he wondered how she could be so relaxed around him while he was about to explode of awkwardness.

"Well we should head to Highgarden now your grace, if we leave now we'll be there by a week" Catelyn said.

"Yes you're right, see you in a week your grace" Sophelia said and curtsied before walking off with his mother.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, so I'm changing a few things around. I'm pretending that Renly never died just so you know! I haven't yet decided who I want Sophelia to end up with, but I'm leaning towards someone right now! Oh yeah and BTW Jon will be returning, I just haven't decided on when though! This one is a short one but I'll be updating chapter 9 soon!**

**Robb POV**

It had been almost a whole month since Sophelia and Lady Catelyn had left for The Reach. Robb had oddly enough missed her a lot. He cursed himself for feeling this way but couldn't really help it. He knew it was wrong and that what they had done by the river that night was strictly forbidden, but yet he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Milord, your mother's back" He heard one of his bannermen say as he was breaking his fast. He was about to go and look for her when he saw her walking towards him smiling.

"Hello Robb" She said sitting next to him.

"Hello mother, how did it go in Highgarden?" Robb asked.

"It went well Renly has agreed to help free Sansa and will give the North its independence if we form an alliance with him"

"That's excellent mother well done, we couldn't have hoped for more, if we form our troops together we can overtake the Lannister's"

"You shouldn't thank me Robb; it's Sophelia who convinced Renly to agree to our terms. She even came back with us insisting that she's still our prisoner."

"Where is she then?" Robb asked his voice getting tense by the mention of Sophelia.

"At her tent resting I think"

"Excuse me mother." Robb said heading to Sophelia's tent.

"Sophelia are you decent?" Robb asked before entering her tent.

"Yes come in" He heard her say.

She was sitting on her bed dressed in a tight red dress that showed her figure off and her hair was let loose cascading in black curls. He felt his throat go dry as he saw her standing up.

"New dress?" Robb said huskily.

"I felt bad borrowing your mother's dresses so Uncle Renly was generous enough to gift me with a few new dresses" She answered walking closely to him making his body heat up.

He was about to thank her but instead he found himself him kissing her neck and unlacing her dress and taking her small clothes of leaving her naked. He was so busy kissing her and feeling her body up that he barely noticed that she had taken his armor, vest and tunic off. She suddenly stopped kissing him and he saw her kneeling on the ground unlacing his breeches. He moaned as he felt her pumping her member then putting it her mouth. He gently pulled at her hair while she sucked at his manhood and even slowly grinded into her mouth. He felt that soon enough he was going to release but he wanted to release inside of her. He kneeled down to her and spun her around so that she was on her arms and legs. He put on hand on each of her hips and entered her roughly making her moan. He heard her mumbling for him to go harder and faster. He obeyed and moved his right hand to pull her hair gently as he released and fell on top of her.

**Sophelia POV**

"I never thanked you earlier" Robb said as they both lay naked on her bed, her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. They had stayed inside her tent the whole day making love.

"For what your grace?" Sophelia asked.

"Well my mother told me that you're the one who got Renly to agree with our terms"

"Oh right its no problem, I don't see what he needs the North for really" Sophelia said before kissing him and felt his hardness poke her thigh.

"Already?" She asked chuckling before they went at it again.

Sophelia woke up the next morning and noticed that she naked and alone. Obviously Robb had left before they'd get caught. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She liked Robb, but she certainly did not love him, and she doubted she ever would love him. Seven hells was Jon's brother, it was too messed up. But then why could she not control herself with him? It was just good sex nothing else, and pleasant company. She sat up on her bed and got dressed. She suddenly felt her stomach swirl and her head was spinning. Before she knew it she ran outside and threw up into a bucket. She was food poisoned that was just _great_.

"Your grace what's happened?" She heard Lady Stark ask in a concerned voice. Sophelia wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I think I might've eaten something funny at breakfast yesterday."

"Oh you poor thing, I'll get Maester Harvey to tend to you. It's a bit odd though I haven't heard of anyone else getting ill from the food yesterday" Lady Stark said.

She sat and waited until she heard Maester Harvey enter her tent. He was a young man around thirty years old with dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Your grace, I heard that you've been feeling ill this morning" he said bowing his head.

"Yes this morning I did, I might've eaten something bad I think"

"Your grace, may I feel your stomach to see what it is?" She answered him by nodding as he started to feel his hands on her stomach.

"Your grace, when was your last blood?" he asked

"About a month ago, it sometimes skips a moon or two. Why do you ask Maester?"

"Forgive me your grace, but it all adds up. You're with child; I could feel it in your stomach"

Sophelia sat there in shock tears trickling down her eyes. How could she be so reckless? Lady Stark had always been so kind towards her now she'd hate her for putting her son in this situation. _And Robb?_ He was betrothed to that damned Frey girl; a baby would get him into trouble.

"You! You're not to tell this to anybody you hear me?" She yelled.

"Of course not your grace, your secret is safe with me. But I do need to have weekly check ups with you." He said.

"Please leave, and send King Robb to me. Tell his grace it's urgent." She said. The maester bowed down and left.

**Robb POV**

Robb walked into Sophelia's tent to see her sitting on her bed sobbing. He immediately sat on her side with his arm round her.

"Sophelia what's happened?" He asked. "Maester Harvey said that it was urgent that I see you"

"I'm with child Robb, from that night at the river. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been so damned reckless." She said. Robb froze and fell silent for a minute. A baby? She was pregnant, he didn't once think about the consequences of getting her with child. He was betrothed to another, yet he couldn't put shame on her like that and raise his first born child as a bastard. He wasn't raised like that.

"Sophelia it will be okay, calm down" He said wiping her tears gently with his thumbs.

"No it won't I've ruined everything for you, I'm so sorry."

"Sophelia, I cannot let you give birth to my child as a bastard. I've already dishonored you; virgin or not." He said then kissed her forehead. "Why don't we marry tonight, I'll speak to my mother. Walder Frey will have to accept that I've made a mistake, and we've got Renly's army so we don't need his bannermen"

"I can't let you do that" Sophelia said looking up at him her eyes puffy.

"Yes I can, now I'll go and talk to my mother." He said walking out.

**Author's POV**

It was late at night, there was a breeze in the warm air and the half moon was shining over the river. The stars were shining bright in the sky. The young pair stood by the river as the clergyman stood in front of them and the young man's mother served as a witness. They had decided to get married on front of the Old God's since the bride was to become his queen, and she claimed to have never really had gained any luck in praying to the seven so she decided to also convert to the faith of the Old God's.

They found a small Godswood nearby. It was nowhere near as grand as the one in Winterfell, but it would do. All in all the setting was peaceful. It was dark; the only light came from the moonlight giving off an eerie sensation.

They both kneeled in front of the clergyman and the small heart tree, saying their vows. The young couple was neither excited nor happy, but worried about the future. They did not love each other, but wedded as a consequence for their actions. Yet both thought that in time they would learn to love one another, they did respect one another and had established a friendship.

That night her things had been moved into his tent. They had gone inside the tent and both lay naked on the bed. They made sweet gentle love that night, unlike the other times this was more caring and had feeling in it even though there was no love between the couple.

They awoke at dawn by one of the bannermen informing the groom that they were to hurry into battle. The young King rushed into his clothes and kissed his new wife goodbye and marched with his army to the capital while he left her worrying sick about if she'd ever see him again.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's just say I have an awesome surprise here for y'all!**

**Warning: Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin own everything apart from Sophelia.**

**Sophelia POV**

It had been about three months since Robb had left to battle in Casterly Rock, from what she had heard was that it was going pretty well, and that Robb was alive. Sophelia did miss his company; it was a bit odd never in her life had imagined that she would be alone as a newlywed. But then again she thought that she'd end up married to some spoiled Lord who would treat her like a breeding pawn. Even though she didn't love Robb she was happy that they at least were friends, and that their child wouldn't end up growing up with parents who couldn't stand each other just as she had. If it weren't for the Frey's deal with Robb she would have been somewhat happy.

One of the Stark's spies among Stannis's army and had revealed that they had men on their way to the Riverlands to capture Sophelia and Catelyn Stark as hostages. So they were both on their way to Winterfell. They were soon there Sophelia could feel it through the air becoming colder and colder. She had to admit to herself that she was somewhat excited; she had enjoyed Winterfell and the cold.

"Sophelia, look I can see the castle over there." Catelyn said pointing straight forward when they could see the keep from a far away distance.

They rode towards the castle to see a very old man wearing a long robe and another white-haired Sophelia recognized as Ser Rodrik.

"My Lady, Your Grace" The old man said while Ser Rodrik helped Sophelia to dismount.

"Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin. Where are my sons?" Catelyn Stark asked.

Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik looked at each other, and Ser Rodrik finally spoke up. "They're inside the keep, but My Lady there is something I need to say. You see-"

"Mother! Mother!" They heard a voice yell belonging to non other than Arya Stark who was running towards them both. It had been months since Sophelia had seen the youngest Stark girl; but she could see that she was the same yet different. Arya still had her free spirit and preferred wearing men's clothes. But she had grown up though; her face looked older and more feminine. She had grown taller and her body wasn't as skinny and had started to develop. Her hair had grown and reached her shoulders. All in all she had become a beautiful young lady, and nobody could call her "Arya horseface" no more.

"Arya! What are you doing here?" Lady Stark yelled in shock as she hugged her youngest daughter as they both were in tears.

"I was locked up in Harrenhal but then me and my friends Gendry and Hot Pie escaped and we were saved, and he took me back here" Arya said.

"Who took you back here?" Catelyn asked cautiously.

"Jon, he left The Night's Watch before saying his vows. He had heard about Robb starting a war against the Lannister's and ran away from the watch and then we met each other in the Kingsroad and he took us to Winterfell.

Sophelia froze still. Jon was here. Jon Snow. Oh God's she had spent all her time trying to forget about him, and now he was here.

"Jon is here? He had no right to leave the watch" Catelyn said aggressively.

"Mother, I know you don't approve of his presence but if it weren't for him we'd probably be lost." Arya said. Catelyn was about to argue but kept her mouth shut. They all walked into the hall to see Bran and Rickon sitting there with Hodor the half-giant.

"Mother!" Rickon yelled and ran towards Lady Stark to hug her. Lady Stark embraced both her sons.

"Your grace, as the Queen of the North you'll have to take up on Robb's responsibilities while he's at war, and I'll be checking up you pregnancy everyday." Maester Luwin said.

"Of course" Sophelia said looking around the room looking for Jon, but she couldn't see him which made her feel somewhat disappointed yet relieved at the same time.

Sophelia was on her way to the chambers she would now be sharing with Robb, she hadn't really though of being the Queen of the North and was a bit nervous to have so much power and responsibilities.

She had just been checked up by Maester Luwin who had just told her that her baby was healthy and that she was four moons along and was to give birth in about four moons. She had noticed her body changing; her stomach had become slightly more swollen as well as her breasts. She was told that her first born was very likely going to be a boy. She didn't care if it was a boy or girl though, she already loved her child. At first she never really cared much and saw the child as a bit of a bother. But after she finally realized that the child was a part of her, her own flesh and blood. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone.

"Ouch sorry I-"She stuttered just to see that she bumped into Jon Snow. She felt her heart pumping faster, and her legs felt like jelly.

"Oh it's ok, h-how are you?" Jon asked.

"I'm ok, apart from having another person inside of me and having to be warden of the North until your brother's back I'm fine." She blurted out.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No…. Not at all... I'm sorry I guess I'm so tense from my travels, and I'm just worried about your brother."

"I know me too, every second that goes by I feel like a coward for not fighting by his side. But Ser Rodrik says that everyone thinks that I've take my vows and that if the wrong people find me I'll be executed as a deserter." He said.

"Oh that's too bad, but at least you're with your sibling that's something, I mean I'd do anything to be back with Myrcella and Tommen… Not so much Joffrey though. She said chuckling. "I mean it's going well for Robb according to the reports, and Stannis's army seems to be falling. Soon enough he and Sansa will be back home." She said trying to calm Jon though she was unconvinced herself. "And I never got to tell you that I'm so sorry for last time, what had happened I was acting so foolish. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

"Oh no it's alright. But luckily your family never told my family what had happened since I was on my way to the Night's Watch. If Lady Stark had found out about us, she would have buried me alive." He said smiling; they both seemed to have noticed that they were standing in the middle of a hallway. Sophelia smiled weakly at Jon and he muttered something about going to find Arya and left.

It had been a few days since Sophelia arrival. She'd been busy working with figures and listening to various requests from the folk of Winterfell. All in all it was very tiring especially because of her pregnancy, but she also enjoyed working and doing something for once instead of hanging around a camping or playing around in court with a bunch of stuck up noble girls from Kings Landing.

She was in the library searching for a book about the Stark family history, since Lady Stark insisted that it would be expected of her to know more about the Stark's now that she was one. She didn't mind it, she always found reading fun and she spent all her free time in the library anyways because she avoided hanging around the other or more precisely she avoided to hang around Jon. Every time she saw him she would become shy and nervous, and was reminded of their times in Winterfell which made her blush.

She had finally found the book with the Stark family history that was on the top shelf. She stood on her toes and tried to reach but couldn't get the book.

"Need some help?" She heard a voice say, she spun around to see Jon standing there. She blushed slowly and nodded. She felt his body close to her and could feel his body heat and could feel his body scent which made her feel as if she would hit premature labor. Jon brought the book and handed it to her.

**Jon POV**

"Thank you Jon" She said smiling weakly.

"I know this is stupid of me to say, and also inappropriate but I missed you when I left for the wall." He said staring deep inside her eyes. This made her blush even more, she didn't know what it was and why he always made her nervous like one of those stupid blushing maidens she heard about in those dumb songs she heard back at Kings Landing.

"I-I missed you too Jon." She murmured.

"Don't be afraid to look at me Sophelia" He said stroking her cheek with his thumb, she looked up into his eyes smelling him. She felt his face coming closer his lips on hers. His tongue inside her mouth. His arms snaking around her waist. She knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Yet they had longed to do this ever since their departures. She knew she was breaking her wedding vows. He knew he was breaking every family vow and moral he had, and that his father was probably rolling around in his crypt. But this time he didn't think much about his damn honor.

"Jon…. I need you… I've need you since I saw you." Sophelia mumbled between each kiss.

She felt him hiking her skirts up and stroked her inner thighs teasing her and making her feel crazy.

"Ugh… Jon… I need you… Please…" She moaned.

"What do you need?" He asked teasingly smirking.

"I need _you_ please" she said and just after she felt his fingers inside of her wet folds teasing her a bit more before inserting two of her them inside her hot wet centre driving her crazy until she felt his fingers replaced by something bigger and thicker.

"God's that's good" Jon moaned as he thrusted inside of her against the shelf. He didn't for one second stop gazing into her eyes unless if it was to kiss her. The way he looked in at her made her pull herself against him even closer. She started to reach her climax, and felt as if she was going to yell out loud and roughly bit his shoulder to avoid any noise. Jon released not long after her.

"It's so wrong yet so right."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Don't have much to say apart from that someone special will appear!**

**Disclaimer: George RR Marin owns it all!**

**Sophelia POV**

"God's what did we just do" Sophelia asked terrified as she sorted her skirts. "We shouldn't have done it…. Robb's my husband, and your brother. If anyone would find out-"

"Shhh I am well aware of the consequences… But I couldn't resist you, I've been thinking about you everyday since I went to the wall, I wanted to write you letters, but it was too risky and I didn't want to get you into trouble." Jon said.

"Jon, I've wanted you too for so long but I'm having your brothers baby it's not right anymore." Sophelia said attempting to walk out of the door but feeling Jon grab her arm.

"Please, at least don't avoid me. Can we just try to get along?" Jon asked.

"O-Okay…" Sophelia answered then she buried her face in his chest and snaked his arms around his waist as he stroked her hair. She felt as if she were in peace.

~.~

"I miss Robb." Arya said as Sophelia brushed the young girl's hair.

"Me too, but he's doing very well according to reports" Sophelia answered.

"Why isn't he home yet then? I wish I could help him somehow"

"Oh my little wolf" Sophelia said as she braided Arya's hair loosely. "He wants you to be safe, and some wars just take a long time, I mean all I want is for him to be here for the birth"

"Do you love him?" Arya asked which startled Sophelia.

"Do I-uh what?"

"It's okay, I heard mother tell Maester Luwin that it was a loveless marriage. But that's okay my mother and father didn't love each other when they got married either. But they learned to love afterwards"

"Well it's true, but I do respect your brother and he will make a wonderful father to my little one" Sophelia said as she stroked her swelling stomach smiling.

"It's a lot like mother; she loved father's brother Brandon at first. Just like you love Jon…"

"Arya what are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it, I know about you and Jon. I know Jon better than anyone and I can see it in the way he looks at you."

"I doubt he loves me little one"

"Oh yes he does, I confronted him when he was drunk at dinner last night" She said startling Sophelia again.

"Oh I'm sure it was the wine talking, we all do and say stupid things when we're drunk little wolf." Sophelia said remembering the time she was drunk at camp with Robb.

"No he loves you, I know it." Arya said, before Sophelia could answer back they heard somebody stomping in their chambers. They saw it was Ser Rodrik.

"Sophelia, Ayra, you both need to come with me. It's the Frey's they decided not to fight at war, and are going to occupy Winterfell. They're after you Sophelia; they probably are going to send you back to Casterly Rock for money." Ser Rodrik said as she pulled both Sophelia and Arya and took them out.

**Jon POV**

Jon ran outside in worry looking for Sophelia and found her with Arya both looking confused.

"Jon, they're taking us somewhere, but they won't tell us." Sophelia said worried.

"The Reach but you can't go there, the place is a warzone." Jon said. "Look I've found refuge for all of you. I'm taking you all to White Harbor right now."

"Now? Right now? But can't we go later?" Arya asked.

"No, I'm sorry but the Freys are on their way. We need to leave. I'll explain it all when we're there. But we need to hurry now." Jon said.

"Where is Lady Stark? Or Bran and Rickon?" Sophelia asked as they got onto a carriage with a few people on it.

"I've sent them to The Wall, I convinced Lord Commander Mormont to take them in. I wasn't able to bring you two in. He didn't think it was a good idea to bring girls of your age there, considering that it could distract the brotherhood. But he helped me find places for the two of you." He said. "Arya you're continuing travelling with this carriage to The Eyrie to stay with your Aunt Lysa."

"Can't we go together? I don't want to stay with Aunt Lysa she's gone crazy" Arya said.

"You'll be safe, and your aunt won't have Sophelia she blames her family for killing her husband." Jon said solemnly.

The sun had started to set when they finally arrived at White Harbor. They had said their good-byes to Arya praying wouldn't be their last one.

"Jon you never said where you were sending me to…" Sophelia said.

"Dorne, the Martell's will take you in." Jon said.

"Don't they hate the Lannisters?" Sophelia asked confused.

"The Lannisters yes, The Baratheon's no" Jon answered.

"Where are you heading then? The Wall?" Sophelia asked.

"Robb is going back to The Reach, I have no choice but to help him this time" Jon said.

"Please stay with me; I don't want to be alone and I don't know anyone there, I can't bear to say goodbye."

"I have a feeling you won't be as alone as you think my love" He said kissing her temple making her spine shiver.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him.

"Look the ship's soon leaving you have got to go. We'll see each other again, as soon as the war's over. I promise " Jon said staring into her eyes, he was about to leave when she grabbed his arm pulling him towards her and kissing him furiously one last time before running onto the ship.

~.~

It was the second dawn since she'd left White Harbor. She'd gone out to the deck feeling the hot air of Dorne. She saw the great walls protecting the city of Sunspear as she got of the boat. There was a group of bannermen with orange banners with a red sun with a gold spear in it. The men were typical salty Dornishmen with their olive skin and dark hair and eyes. They all bowed down to her and escorted her by horse into the Threehold Gate and they entered into the city. The city was very beautiful, not many people were out since it was only dawn. They travelled into the Old Palace. They led her inside the castle took her to a servant girl who showed her to her chambers. She felt extremely tired and dropped down onto her bed and fell right asleep.

She woke up to the noise outside; she got up seeing that she had fallen asleep in her travelling gown and rubbed her temples. She saw a young dark haired handmaiden sitting there smiling at her.

"Hello your grace and welcome to Sunspear. Would you like to change into something more appropriate for the heat?" The handmaiden asked as she set up a bath.

"Oh yes please, uhm I'm sorry but how long have I been asleep for?" Sophelia asked as her handmaiden helped her out of her gown.

"Oh a few hours, it just passed noon a while ago. Princess Arianne told me to wait for you but to let you sleep until you were well rested. You Grace, if you don't mind I need to tell the princess that you've arrived. I'll be back shortly." The dark-haired handmaiden said when Sophelia comfortably sat in the bath. "I'll also send you to our Maester soon enough to check up on your babe."

Sophelia took a bath and got dressed into a yellow silk dress that emphasized her pregnancy, but she didn't mind that, she liked to embrace that she was carrying a child. She was led into a great hall where a beautiful curvy dark-haired olive skinned woman was sitting with a familiar blonde haired young girl with sparkling green eyes.

"Myrcella…." Sophelia asked staring at the blonde girl in shock. The young blonde ran towards her sister and hugged her as hard as she could without hurting the baby.

"Oh Sophelia I've missed you so much" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you for a long time, what are you doing here?" Sophelia asked as she started at her blonde sister who had grown even more beautiful than she could remember.

"Uncle Tyrion sent me here to marry Trystane Martell, but that won't be for a couple of years." Myrcella said.

"I'm just so happy to see you. Where's Tommen then?" Sophelia asked.

"Oh uh, he's at Kings Landing" Myrcella said sadly.

"Queen Sophelia of the North" She heard the dark-haired girl say to her as she got up from her chair to greet Sophelia. "It's pleasure; I am Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne."

"Pleasure, and thank you for your generosity, and for taking me into your home" Sophelia said.

"Oh it's nothing, I heard about the Frey's heading to the North to take you to Casterly Rock. Terrible people" Arianne said sitting down again.

"Yes… It's a shame, but we've all escaped from them. Walder Frey is way too keen to marry his daughters off."

"Indeed he is, sit down will you it's not good for the baby to stand for too long"

Sophelia sat down, and a servant girl served them some food and wine for Myrcella and Arianne, and water for Sophelia.

"How's mother doing then? I always wondered how she reacted to me marrying Robb." Sophelia asked.

"Joffrey wanted to execute you for being a traitor, but mum convinced him otherwise" Myrcella said.

"What? Mother wanted to spare me?" Sophelia asked surprised.

"Well my dear Northern Queen, according to rumors, they want to capture you and take you to Kings Landing where they'll wait until you give birth and kill the child, after they'll send you off to the silent sisters." Arianne said disgusted.

"I'd rather die" Sophelia said meekly.

"Yes it's true, Tommen even cried and said mother was being cruel." Myrcella said. "I was actually even happy to leave her; I never knew she could be so cruel"

"Oh my beloved sister, if you only knew"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: It feels so weird that the chapter's got double digits, and I just want to thank all of you who've followed, favorite and reviewed! You're all beautiful, and all deserve cookies! Anyways I know Myrcella's supposed to be about nine years old by this time of the story, but I'm making her to be twelve instead! This chapter is very short and quite cheesy! **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful George RR Martin owns everything!**

**~.~**

Living in Sunspear wasn't as bad as she thought, Princess Arianne was a kind natured bold girl who did everything to help Sophelia feel at home, but her happy feeling was mostly to do with Myrcella being there. She had seen how her younger sister had gone from being a sweet pretty little wallflower to a beautiful mature young lady. She was also pleased to see that she had none of their mother's nature.

But she also missed Jon a lot, it made her feel guilty every night as she was carrying Robb's child. But she'd lie in bed every night fantasizing about their night in the library. She knew that she had fallen in love with him, it saddened her to know that she'd never know that kind of love with anyone else she thought, well that was until the day she was in labor.

It was the middle of the afternoon, she was outside walking in the castles gardens with her sister and Arianne when she felt water trickling down her legs, and a pain appear in her womb.

**Sophelia POV**

"Gods' nobody told that it would be so painful" Sophelia cried. "When will the pain go away?"

"Calm down your grace" The midwife said. "Just keep on breathing and pushing, you're doing so well and your child needs you now more than ever"

Sophelia breathed heavily and winced as she felt the pain round her abdomen.

"G-get my sister" Sophelia groaned to the maid helping the midwife.

"You grace, isn't she a bit too young? "

"GET ME MY SISTER NOW I NEED HER!" Sophelia yelled as she cried.

The maid went outside and brought Myrcella in, who sat next to Sophelia holding a wet cloth on her forehead.

"You can do this my dear sister, be strong" Myrcella said sounding more mature beyond her twelve years.

"Your grace, keep on pushing I can see the head." The midwife said.

Sophelia pushed as hard as she could trying her best to ignore the pain. She pushed and pushed until she heard a shrill scream ringing her ears. She saw the most beautiful bundle of joy she had ever seen in her life.

"Congratulations your grace you have a beautiful healthy son" She heard the midwife say. Myrcella interrupted the maid when she going to wash the baby off, and asked if she could wash the baby herself which made Sophelia tear up seeing her sister show such affection to her firstborn as she washed him off.

"My-my little Eddard" Sophelia said when Myrcella handed her baby to her. She looked at her son red-faced and screaming. She rocked him slowly which made him silence. He was so beautiful. She could already see that he had inherited Robb's nose, chin and Tully hair colouring. But he had her mouth and chin. Little Eddard opened his eyes slowly, and she could see that they weren't her brown ones, or his blue ones but that he had the Lannister emerald eyes.

She heard Arianne enter the room smiling. "Oh he's so beautiful. He seems to have the Tully colouring."

"Yes, he's got his father's hair. I've never felt so happy" Sophelia said kissing little Eddard's forehead.

"That's motherhood for you. He's a true northerner; he's got a strong jaw even for such a young babe."

"I can't believe I'm an aunt, look at him he's so precious. He's got my eyes" Myrcella said her green eyes sparkling.

"And what beautiful eyes he has just like you dear sister" Sophelia said smiling adoringly at her sister.

~.~

One year had gone, and the news of the war had gotten less and less. A second year went by and Sophelia stopped hearing about any of the Stark's apart from Robb and that was a rare occasion. When the third year went by she didn't even hear about him, she started to only focus on her new son, almost forgetting that her life outside of Sunspear was real. It was mostly due to Sunspear being fully protected by bannermen everywhere; this meant that communications with the outside world were very restricted.

It was a typical sunny day in Sunspear. Sophelia and Myrcella sat by a big fountain while little Ned splashed in the fountain screaming of joy while his auburn hair shined in the sun. Her firstborn was a copy of his father, kind, stubborn and even intelligent for his age. Every night he would ask Sophelia about his father, curious about the man he'd never met and also about Winterfell; always being so fascinated about The North and the Wolfswood. Sophelia knew that he wasn't neither a lion nor a stag, but a true wolf. Her little wolf as she's always called him.

"Your grace! Your grace" Sophelia and Myrcella heard a voice behind them yell. They saw a servant boy run towards them trying to catch his breath.

"Your grace, Queen Sophelia there's a man from Winterfell here to see you, he's waiting in the hall" He said panting. Sophelia stared at him for a minute in shock of what had been said, and then ran into the castle.

A man from Winterfell? Who was it? It could be anyone from Jon to Maester Luwin to that damned Bolton man.

She ran in the castle catching her breath to see a tall handsome man with auburn hair and ice blue eyes in front of her.

"Robb…" She said panting from her run. "You're alive…"

**No POV**

Robb saw his wife stand in front as beautiful as ever. Her skin tanned from the Dorne sun dressed in light purple silks.

"You look so beautiful" He said walking towards her stroking her cheek before he kissed it.

"I can't believe it's you I have so much to ask you…" She said staring into his eyes.

"I have so much to tell, the war is over."

"It is?" She asked her head spinning. "But who won? Where is your family? Who's king? What happened to my mother and siblings?"

"Calm down my love" Robb said kissing her forehead. "My family's fine. My brother's are in Winterfell, Jon is on his way there as is Arya and Sansa. Renly is king now, we finally managed to outnumber the Lannister's, and Walder Frey passed away, and when his son took over he took the Frey troops back he doesn't care much about marrying his siblings off."

"And my mother and brothers?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry my love but Joffrey died, he married Sansa but was poisoned during the wedding feast. Your mother committed suicide when he died…"

Sophelia felt tears on her cheeks; these tears were of both joy and sadness. Joffrey and her mother wanted her worst, and were never kind to her but yet they were her own blood so she still did feel some sadness.

"Where's Tommen then?" She asked dreading the answer.

"I sent him to Winterfell. Tywin Lannister wanted to make him into his new heir, but I knew you'd have none of it"

"Th-thank you, you did the right thing." She said. "But I have somebody for you to meet too. Little Eddard"

Robb's face lit up and he said. "I have a son?"

"Yes, and oh he's so beautiful Robb, he's just like you auburn hair, kind hearted, and stubborn. Yet he's got my sister's green eyes." She said she always said sister's eyes not mother's.

They went back outside to the fountain seeing Myrcella who was chasing her beloved nephew around. Sophelia caught Ned's eyes and gestured for him to come forward. She felt Robb squeeze her hand as he came closer.

"My little wolf, I've got somebody for you meet." She said. "This is Robb Stark, your father"

Robb was still awestruck stared with his eyes wide open, and instantly fell in love. All his time scheming, fighting, suffering and killing was all worth it. Everything was worth it for this young boy.

"Is it true that you're a warrior and the King in the North?" He asked curiously.

Robb knelt down to his son smiling and said. "Yes it's true; I am king in the north. When you're older you'll be the King in the North."

"Really? Wow I'm to become a King?" He asked. "Does that mean that we're moving to the North? Please mother let's move with Father to the North"

Sophelia stood still then smiled and said. "Yes we shall return home"

**Not my best work I know!**


End file.
